


Mad Archer Prompts

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Series: Mad Archer! [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, Mad Archer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: A collection of one/two shots, created from prompts on Tumblr, so if you have any feel free to message me either on here or on Tumblr at Anonymouswriter2311





	1. First Kiss

**Requested by Anonymous, asking to see the first kiss between Robin/Alice and Margot/Tilly. If you have a prompt that you’d like to see me do, let me know!**

* * *

“Breathe Alice…stand straight, shoulders relaxed,” Robin whispered as she placed her hands on the blonde’s hip, tilting her position slightly. “Feet closer together…” Robin continued to perfect the girl’s stance before patting her slightly on the back. “And release…” With a low whooshing sound, a single arrow flew a few feet, before falling flat nowhere near its target.

“Oh bugger!” Alice swore as she kicked the dirt. This had been her tenth attempt at trying and failing to hit a simple target, that she knew that Robin could hit blindfolded.

“Eleventh times a charm?” Robin tried her best not to laugh at her friend, she knew that not everyone was as good an archer that she was, but Alice was on a whole other level.

“What’s the use, I give up!” Defeated Alice handed the bow back to the brunette before sitting down in a huff on a nearby rock.

“Don’t be like that…I wasn’t always this good, I missed plenty of targets in the beginning.” Robin lied as she moved to sit with the blonde, near knees touching as she did so. The contact caused a sort of electric current to pass through the brunette, who quickly shook it off.

“Really?”

“Well…” Robin couldn’t bring herself to lie anymore when she saw the hopeful look on Alice’s face, even if it would make her feel better, she didn’t want to risk it.

“So, no then. You were always this perfect.” Robin blushed deeply at the compliment, whether Alice meant it to one in this instance, was unknown to the brunette.

“I think that has more to do with who my Father was than anything…so maybe you’re just suited for sword fighting instead? Or sailing?”

“Maybe…or I could take after my Mother and lock people up in towers?” Alice joked as she bumped shoulders with the girl.

“If that’s what you want to do, I’ll support you! I’ll even stand guard to make sure that no troll’s break them free.” Robin joked back, before moving to stand once again. “I have one more arrow left.” Robin extended her hand out to the blonde, who shook her head with a small laugh but accepted it anyway.

“This is pointless…”

“Shhh, we have to be quiet remember. Now, you know the drill by this point…” Robin handed the bow over and Alice positioned herself into the proper stance, only having to be altered by Robin slightly. “I think I know what your problem is…” Robin whispered, her breath hot against the blonde’s ear.

“And what’s that?” Alice mumbled as she drew the arrow back to the side of her face, as she felt Robin’s hands grab onto her waist gently.

“You see yourself as nothing more than the girl in the tower…but I know that you’re way more than that, you just need to believe that you can be more.” Robin’s lips brushed against Alice’s cheek as she spoke, Robin knew that this was risky, but something deep inside her knew that this was right.

Craning her neck to look into Robin’s green eyes, Alice completely forgot about the bow in her hand. Instead, all she could think of was the lips of her archer that had been consuming her dreams for months now. Leaning into Robin arm’s, Alice’s eyes flickered between beautiful pools of green and soft pink, without warning, Robin closed the distance between the two. Catching the blonde girl off guard, Alice couldn’t help letting out a small squeak, before releasing the bowstring from her fingers, and dropping the bow to fully wrap her arms around the brunette, not wanting this moment to end. When oxygen started to become an issue, Robin gently pushed back from the blonde and rested her head gently on Alice’s.

“So, that was kissing?” Alice was breathless as she stroked the back of Robin’s neck.

“And that is what I call a perfect shot.” Robin nodded over to the tree that she had drawn a target on, bang in the middle of the target sat Alice’s arrow.

“How did…you really are a good teacher.” Alice bit her lip nervously before Robin pulled the girl back in for another kiss.

***  
Tilly skipped into Roni’s bar in search of her new friend, it had been two days since their date and Tilly hadn’t heard from her since. The bar was crowded, forcing Tilly to push her way through just to reach the bar.

“Margot!” Tilly beamed as she took the remaining seat. The brunette’s attention shifted from the large crowd to the blonde for a split second before going back to work.

“Give me a second…” Margot called over as she smiled shyly at the girl. Tilly picked at her nails as waited for Margot.

“Hey, sorry about that…Roni decided to take the day off last minute so I’m covering.” Margot smiled as approached Tilly, savoring the few moments of quiet she had.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting…I like watching you work.” Tilly reached her hand over to toy with the brunette’s fingers.

“Can I get you a drink?” Margot blushed deeply, as their fingers twirled together.

“I was actually hoping that we could go for a walk.” Tilly frowned slightly, knowing now that this wouldn’t be the case.

“I’m sorry Til, with just me here I won’t get a break until closing.” Margot sighed.

“But that’s hours away! You can’t manage this place on your own…I’ve got an idea! I could help you!” Tilly jumped excitedly in her seat at the mere idea of spending the day with Margot, even if the day would be filled with serving customers.

“Have you ever worked at a bar before?” Margot raised her eyebrow at the girl, unsure if this was a good idea.

“Umm…no. But Sabine says I’ve got great customer service skills! It could be great craic and you said it yourself you’re all alone here today…” Tilly winked, earning a playful eye roll from Margot.

“Any chance love?” A customer interrupted before Margot had a chance to respond.

“I will be with you right now…fine, you can help. Shout if you need me!” Margot squeezed Tilly’s hand before power walking to the other side of the bar.

The evening dragged in, Tilly had to admit that she hated working at a bar. The only upside was being able to watch her friend work. Margot had made a point of showing off while making cocktails for a group of women, tossing the bottles in the air and catching them with ease. Tilly was blown away, she had never seen such skills before and in her distraction, the blonde failed to notice the pint overflowing from the glass and onto the floor.

“Oh bugger!” Tilly cursed, distracting Margot who in turn failed to catch the bottle of vodka she had been tossing around.

“Crap!” Margot swore, bending down she began to pick up the pieces of broken glass as Tilly quickly cleaned up her own spillage, before bringing the mop over to help Margot.

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” Tilly joked as she bent down to help pick up the broken glass.

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have been showing off…Roni is going to kill me!” Margot looked stressed and Tilly couldn’t help but feel bad, knowing that the brunette had been showing off because of her.

“It was quite impressive until I distracted you.” Tilly went to lift the last piece of glass, only to have it cut her finger. “Ouch!” The blonde yelped, as the blonde began to trickle down her hand.

“Oh Til, here!” Margot jumped up quickly, grabbing the nearest towel to cover up the wound. “Go and sit down while I find the first aid kit and close up for the night.” Margot smiled sweetly before announcing that they were closing for the night. The announcement was met with a mixture of sighs and moans, but Margot ignored them all and instead focused on bandaging up Tilly’s finger.

“Does it hurt?” Margot asked as they sat beside each other on one of the sofas.

“It stings a little, but I’ll live,” Tilly mumbled as she stared into Margot’s eyes, she couldn’t explain why but the blonde found herself drawn to the brunette, more so than before. It was something about her taking charge when she had injured herself that seemed to have awakened something inside her.

“It doesn’t look too deep; a simple plaster should do.” Margot carefully bandaged up her hand, receiving a hiss of pain from Tilly. “Sorry…and, thanks for today. Working alongside you was great, even if it did end up in some spilled alcohol and a broken bottle.” Margot smiled, as she rubbed her thumb over the back of Tilly’s hand.

“I had fun too…but I think I’ll stick to my day job, I don’t think that bartending is for me.” Tilly smiled shyly as she reached out to cup Margot’s face. She had never felt this way before, sure she had had girlfriends in the past and she had been with them a whole lot longer than she had ever known Margot…but sitting here, looking into her eyes, she felt something more, something serious. It was almost as though she had known her for years, but that was impossible.

“I wouldn’t give up so soon, I’ll teach you a couple of my bottle tricks and Roni will be begging you to work here…” Margot whispered back as she placed her hand on Tilly’s thigh.

“I’ve got a feeling that you would make quite a good teacher…especially with those cute glasses of yours.” Tilly felt brave as she saw the blush overtake Margot’s face.

“Well, if you’re ever interested in lessons you know where to find me…” Margot moved her hand to Tilly’s, forgetting that it was the injured one.

“Ouch…” Tilly yelped, making Margot jump.

“Sorry…want me to get some ice to numb the pain?” Margot tried to stand, but Tilly quickly stopped her.

“Margot…can you…no doesn’t matter.” Tilly blushed.

“What? Tell me.” Margot pried, as she moved some of Tilly’s blonde locks out of her face.

“Can you kiss it better?” Tilly regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had officially blown it this time.

“Do you think it will help?” Margot mumbled with her eyes never leaving Tilly’s. Those eyes, Tilly couldn’t quite place it, but they meant something, she was sure she had seen them before the night when Margot saved her…was it in her dreams? Or did they walk by each other on the street before Margot had gone traveling? Tilly didn’t know, but what she did know was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life staring into them.

“Yes…” Gently the brunette lifted the injured finger up to her mouth and placed a small kiss on the tip, the sensation of Margot’s lips sent shivers through the blonde’s whole body.

“Better?” Margot winked.

“Nope…I think a piece of the glass might have nicked my lip as well…” Tilly challenged the girl, who without backing down smirked as she reached over to cup the blondes face.

“We can’t have you walking around with a sore lip, now can we?” Margot whispered as she gently closed the gap between them. Soft lips met, filling Tilly with an odd feeling of familiar territory, as the kiss turned from a simple peck to something deeper, something full of passion and love, something inside of the girls was woke, sending a bright pulse of light rattling the entire town.

“Tower Girl?”

“Nobin!” 


	2. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt a received on Tumblr from user your-not-so-secret-stalker: How about Alice feeling super regretful and sorry that she hurt Robin/Margot with magic, when she was trying to get through to her and Robin obviously couldn't care less, because they finally found each other again?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and remember if you have any prompts you'd like to see me do let me know here or on Tumblr at: anonymouswriter2311

Alice hadn’t noticed it at first, having been too distracted by seeing her love again, then reconnecting with her Father and defeating her Evil Mother. How did she miss the obvious limp as Robin ran to her, or the way the brunette winced under her breath as they snuggled close together? It wasn’t until later, after all the partying and reunions that she finally sensed that something wasn’t quite right with her archer. She was drained, almost falling asleep on the blonde as they sat in Roni’s…well, Regina’s bar.

“Robin…” Alice nudged the girl in the rips softly, only instead of receiving a playful shoulder bump in return, Robin let out an uncharacteristic yelp and quickly grabbed the right side of her stomach in pain. “What’s wrong my love?” Alice’s eyes glazed over with tears, thinking that her touch might have suddenly injured the girl…and that’s when it hit her. It wasn’t the simple nudge that had injured the archer, it was Alice. She had thrown Robin…well Margot, flying across the cave a few hours previous.

“I’m fine, really.” Robin put on a brave face, as she tried and failed to sit up straight.

“This is all my fault…I hurt you.” Tears began to trickle down the blonde’s face, Robin extended her hand to brush them away, but Alice jumped back afraid that if Robin touched her, she might end up hurting the archer again.

“Al…”

“First my Papa, now you! I can’t, I won’t let the people I love get hurt by me anymore…I-I should go, before I hurt you again.” Alice stood to walk out of the bar but was quickly stopped by Robin’s hand placed firmly on her wrist.

“Stop Alice!” Robin paused as a shooting pain shook through her body for a moment. “The person that did this, it wasn’t you. You were under some spell that you’re…Gothel had cast! I know that you would never hurt me…so stay…please, I don’t know if I could face another night without you.” Robin smiled shyly as she reached out to cup the woman’s face.

“What if I lose control, what if my magic hurts you?” Alice moved gently to embrace the taller woman, cautious now as to where she placed her hands. Slowly, Robin guided them back into their seats as they cuddled up together.

“I never told you this, but I used to have magic once,” Robin admitted, earning a gasp from Alice.

“How?”

“Have you met my Mother?” Robin joked sarcastically. “Anyway, I know what it’s like to suddenly have all this power inside…it’s scary and yeah, sometimes you can’t control it…but that doesn’t mean that we run away from it, or from each other.”

“I’d die if anything ever happened to you…” Alice whispered into the crook of Robin’s neck.

“All the more reason to cherish every day we’re together. The world is filled with horrible people Alice, people who are going to do unspeakable things…I should know, I was raised by two of the most powerful witches, who between them have cursed thousands of people.” Robin paused, as she looked over at her Aunt who sat talking with Henry. “My Aunt Regina, she was scared of the evil inside of her, so she pushed my Father away…they lost out on so much time together, because she was worried that she’d hurt him. I don’t want that to happen to us.” A stray tear escaped from the archer, but it was quickly wiped away by her blonde lover’s lips on her cheek.

“I overreacted again, didn’t I?” Alice giggled nervously.

“A little bit, but it’s alright…it only makes me love you even more.” Robin closed the gap between them, savoring the sweet taste of her blonde lover.

“How bad is it? Your bruise?” Alice gently ran her hand down Robin’s side until she reached the hem of her shirt. Softly she tugged up the fabric ever so slightly, her mouth went dry at the sight of the archer’s glorious body.

“Alice!” Robin hissed at the girl through gritted teeth.

“What, I’m just trying to determine how much making up I’m going to have to do later.” The blonde winked, making her archer turn an alarming shade of red at the thought of the antics that her night held.

“I think it’s past your bedtime…Aunt Regina, is it okay if Alice stays over tonight since she can’t go back to Hook’s?” Robin shouted over to her Aunt as Alice ran her fingers of the archer’s exposed mid-drift, which was thankfully blocked from anyone else’s view by the table in front of them.

“Of course, dear.” She said simply before returning to her conversation.

“Thanks!” Robin quickly fixed her shirt, before standing and taking Alice’s hand. “Bedroom. Now.” Robin whispered hungrily, pulling the blonde girl hard as they raced to her room. 


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: Alice had a nightmare about locking in the tower again and this time Robin’s heart is poisoned. Robin comports her!!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and remember if you have any prompts you'd like to see me do let me know here or on Tumblr at: anonymouswriter2311

The floor was cold and hard underneath her, nothing like Robin’s comfortable bed she had been used to as of late. The room was pitch black and small, she couldn’t see the size but feel it. The walls too close together, the ceiling reachable with a small jump. She knew this place, she hated this place…and now, now she was trapped again. Scampering to her feet the blonde girl rummaged around in the darkness for a lantern, switching it on the room finally came into view. Everything was as it was before, her toys sat in the far corner set up for a tea party, her small bed left unmade next to it. It was like that night with the troll hadn’t happened, like she had dreamt it all, she hadn’t…had she? She was trapped again, panic began to rise in the blonde woman as she paced the cold floor.

“No, you were destroyed! You aren’t real. I’m gonna wake up any second in Robin’s arms and then I’ll never have to see you again!” Alice shouted as she closed her eyes tight. “God, just wake up!” She screamed, but nothing changed. When she opened her eyes, she was still trapped, and the room was slowly becoming more real by the second. Could Gothel have trapped her again? Was this real…or had she just gone full-on mad?

Walking around the horrid surroundings, Alice felt a twinge of hurt, but also longing. She hated to admit it, but some days she missed this place, missed how safe she felt inside its walls. But she had found a new safety since then, in the form of a cute archer, with the most gorgeous green eyes she’d ever seen. Her heart squealed at the thought of where her love was now, the blonde wondered if Robin even knew that she was here, if she missed her?

“Robin…” Alice let out a sigh as she picked up her tattered plush rabbit that her Papa had bought her years ago. “I would give everything to leave this place…to find out, hold you.” The tears trickled down her cheeks, as she slid down the wall. Curling up into a ball, the blonde girl sopped deeply into Mr. Rabbit.

“Alice!” A familiar voice called from the bottom of her tower. Robin! Alice felt a rush of excitement as she ran over to the window, looking down below the blonde laid her eyes upon the small figure of her love, who was beginning to scale the tower. “Stay back, I’m coming up!” Robin shouted.

Jumping back Alice started crying a new set of tears, only this time they were not out of sadness, but love. A few moments later, the archer pulled herself through the window, she was sporting her usual attire, with her bow and arrows secured safely on her back.

“Nobin!”

“I told you I’d find you Tower Girl!” Robin smirked before running to hug the blonde. As their bodies met, Robin was suddenly thrown back hard. Hitting the wall of the tower, Robin fell to the floor like a rag doll, essentially knocking her out cold.

“Robin!” Alice screamed as a familiar mark appeared on her wrist. “No! Not you!” Alice shouted as she quickly moved back from the girl.

“Such a silly little girl…did you really think that I would let you have your happy ending?” The vile sound of Gothel’s voice echoed through the tower. Through teary eyes, Alice watched on in horror as the unconscious body of her true love disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

“Robin!”

“Alice! Alice…wake up love.” The blonde shot up from her slumber, sweat clung to her brow. Beside her Robin quickly pulled her blonde love into her arms, holding her close, the archer placed small kisses on the blonde’s hair as she lovingly rubbed her back. “Are you alright now love?” Robin whispered as Alice’s breathing started to return to normal.

“It was horrible…” Alice cried as she clung to Robin’s shirt.

“It was just a dream…you’re safe here, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, ever!”

“I was back there…” Alice whispered as she sat up to face her love, quickly she grabbed the archer’s hand, intertwining their fingers together before continuing. “Gothel, she locked me up again…it was like nothing changed…I was trapped.”

“Sweetie, the tower was destroyed! You destroyed it! And soon, my Mom, Aunt Regina and your Dad are going to catch her…” Robin ran a loving hand through blonde locks, before leaning in to kiss the blonde softly. “Then this whole nightmare will be over!”

“I know…that wasn’t what scared me…she poisoned your heart, you tried to rescue me…and it was just like my Papa all over again…she said that she wasn’t going to let me have my happy ending.” The crying worsened, prompting Robin to pull the shorter girl onto her lap.

“My love, I promise that I’m never going to let that happen! We are going to have our happy ending, I’d bet my lucky bow on it…hero’s always win Alice,” Robin kissed the girl deeply, as they lay back in her bed.

“I guess you’re right…sorry for waking you.” Alice blushed as she snuggled into her loves arms.

“You can make it up to me in the morning after my Mom leaves to visit Aunt Regina.” Robin teased as she placed a sloppy kiss on the blonde’s neck, making her giggle in response. “But for now, we should try and get some sleep.” Robin yawned as she tightened her grip on the blonde.

“I love you Nobin…” Alice whispered against Robin’s chest, before drifting into a more peaceful slumber.

“Not nearly as much as I love you To-Alice.” She wasn’t the girl in the tower anymore and Robin wouldn’t let her forget that. She was Alice and it was Robin’s job to prove her nightmares wrong and give her the happy ending she deserved.

 

 


	4. Meeting Robin's Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request from AO3! Thank you, Alex, for the prompt, hope you enjoy and please everyone, keep the prompt’s coming!

“Alice relax!” Robin snapped slightly at the pacing girl.

“How the bloody hell am I supposed to relax? This is your Mother we are talking about Robin! The turn people into flying monkey’s, Wicked Witch Mother!” Alice exclaimed as she dramatically plopped back down onto her seat next to Robin.

“She hasn’t done that in years…and she’s really looking forward to meeting you!” Robin reached over to take her love’s hand. “And as far as wicked goes, she’s not that person anymore. She hasn’t been since I was born.” The brunette lovingly rubbed small circles on the back of the blonde’s hand.

“What if she hates me? What if she thinks I’m not good enough and then she says that we can’t be together!” The blonde stood again, this time pulling her true love up with her.

“Alice…sweetie. My Mom is going to love you!” Robin kissed the blonde’s cheek softly. “And if she doesn’t, which I highly doubt will be the case, that’s not going to change anything! She doesn’t get a say in who I love…” Robin blushed, the two had only recently dropped the L-bomb, and it still set Robin’s face on fire at the mention of it.

“Promise?” Alice pouted, as she tried to contain the urge to kiss the blush off of her love’s face….and other places, that she had yet to discover.

“Alice, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you!” Robin pulled away from the blonde, to retrieve her bow that lay by the door of the hut. “Now, we better get going… we can’t keep mother dearest waiting!” Robin winked before extending her hand to the blonde.

The walk to the farm didn’t take too long, the time was spent with Alice questioning Robin on the do’s and don’ts when it came to her Mother. The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle to herself, Alice had always been so confident when meeting new people, but for some reason, the thought of meeting Zelena terrified her.

“You ready?” They stopped outside at the gate, the last barrier between being able to run away or a night filled with awkward conversation’s and grilling from Robin’s Mother.

“No matter what, nothing will change…” Alice muttered under her breath, before nodding weakly at her love. The farm itself was small than Alice had thought, but it still holds plenty of room for the various types of animals it homed.

“Maybe after dinner, I can give you the tour?” Robin bumped shoulders with the girl who looked around in amazement.

“Yes please…” The blonde nodded in agreement with a huge smile plastered on her face, that smile however quickly faded as they reached the door to the Mill’s house. “Yeah…nope, I can’t!” Alice was about to turn and walk away when suddenly the door swung open, revealing a tall redheaded woman, dressed in a simple green dress, smiling ear to ear beaming to the brim with excitement.

“You must be Alice!” The woman quickly wrapped her arms around the girl, who stood frozen out of shock. From the stories she had heard on her travel’s about the Wicked Witch, she was expecting something a little more…well, wicked.

“Mom! You’re suffocating her.” Robin hissed as she pulled, no pried Alice from Zelena’s arms.

“I’m sorry dear, I’m just so excited! Come on inside you two, dinner is almost ready!” Robin shook her head, laughing slightly at how over the top her Mother was being, while Alice still stood paralyzed until she was practically pulled into the home by her love.

Zelena kept a lovely home, decorated to fit both her and Robin’s taste. After a quick tour of both floors, Alice, who hadn’t said much since meeting Zelena, sat awkwardly in the kitchen as she observed the Mill’s women putting the final touches on the dinner.

“And dinner is served!” Robin winked as she sat their plates down, before taking a seat next to Alice.

“Dig in everyone!” Zelena clapped as she joined them. Taking the first bite, Alice had to fight back a moan. Having never really experienced proper home cooking, she didn’t really know what to expect, but it was clear to all parties present that she was enjoying it so far.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I sort of made a mixture of all of Robin’s favorites.” Zelena smiled as she observed the blonde girl closely. She defiantly checked the look’s department box, Zelena had thought the moment she opened the door, but now that she was getting a chance to really study the girl, she could see how her daughter had fallen for her. She was completely adorable.

“This is the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted!” Alice beamed, before tucking in again.

“Wait until you see what Mom made for dessert.” Robin teased as she reached over and took the blonde’s free hand in her own, an action that had brought tears to Zelena’s eyes.

“But you won’t be having any of that missy!” Zelena scowled the brunette, who looked at her Mother in confusion.

“Why not?”

“I specifically remember telling you to tidy your room this morning. Imagine my surprise when I walked past it today to see that a bomb of clothes had exploded in it! Which I don’t really understand, considering you wear your hunting gear most days!” Zelena ranted, making Robin turn a dangerous shade of red and Alice laugh knowingly because her room was also in the same shape after trying to decide on what dress to wear this morning.

“Mom!” Robin spoke through gritted teeth as she glared at the older woman. “I thought you said you weren’t going to embarrass me!”

“I never agreed to such a thing…it’s part of my job after all.” Zelena winked at the girls. “Now, question time!” The woman smiled wickedly, making both girls shrink into their seats.

Two hours of embarrassing and inappropriate question’s later, Robin was walking hand in hand with Alice through the farm with what was turning out to be a permanent blush attached to her cheeks.

“I can’t believe her…” Robin mumbled, still in shock from some of the questions Zelena had asked.

“I thought it was quite funny…until she asked about…you know.” Alice mumbled back, her blush deepening.

“I’m sorry Alice if I had known she was going to be like this I never would have made you come…” Robin apologized as she stopped walking to embrace the blonde.

“I’m glad I came! You’ve got a really amazing Mother…you’re lucky.” Alice smiled as she rubbed her cold nose against Robin’s rosy cheek.

“Yeah, she is pretty amazing…but don’t tell her I said that.” Robin placed a small peck on Alice’s nose before taking her hand once again. So meeting the Wicked Witch wasn’t too bad…but now it was Robin’s turn to worry, as she saw the wicked smirks Alice and her Mother were sharing now…she was doomed.


	5. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt a received on Tumblr from anonymous: Robin says something about future as they will be together. Alice shocked because no one ever want her to be in their future. Just some sweet moments between Alice and Robin.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and remember if you have any prompts you'd like to see me do let me know here or on Tumblr at: anonymouswriter2311

This will never get old…the birds chirping, the sun poking through the curtains, the voice of the forest whistling through the thin walls, a beautiful blonde in her arms. This was the archer’s favorite way to start each and every day, naked bodies still tangled from the night previous, Alice’s head tucked perfectly into her arms, almost as if Robin’s body had been specifically made just to accommodate the blonde, fitting together like the final two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Looking down at her true love, Robin couldn’t help but smile the brightest smile, reserved completely for the blonde. She didn’t know she had gotten so lucky, how she went from Storybrooke’s resident mean girl to a love-sick puppy dog, that would do anything just to make her girlfriend smile.

Robin would never have considered herself to be a romantic person, sure she had relationships in the past, but looking back, Robin never really put any effort into them. But with Alice it was different, the archer would bend over backwards just to make the blonde girl smile, she’d go out of her way to deliver letters between Hook and Alice no matter the weather, she had even gotten into the habit of carrying around Alice’s favourite gummy sweets, that Robin had Zelena conjuror up for her. Robin was love-struck, she had found her happy ending, and no amount of teasing that she received from her Mother or Aunt could wipe the smile plastered to the girl’s face.

Leaning down carefully the archer placed a small kiss on the blonde’s bare shoulder, before gently rubbing her nose into her neck, inhaling her love. Stirring slightly Alice burrowed deeper into the archer’s arms, tangling their legs more so and pulling them closer.

“Mmmm, Morning.” Alice husked against Robin’s neck, sending vibrations through the brunette’s body.

“Morning baby…” Robin’s smile doubled in size as her hands began to explore her lover’s naked body.

“Love…sleepy,” Alice mumbled, making a slight pout appear on the archer’s face. “Later…I promise.” Alice lifted herself up to place a sweet kiss on her lips, before cuddling into Robin’s chest.

“I like this…waking up next to you…” Robin spoke as she played with the end’s of Alice’s hair, receiving a few mumbles from the blonde to show that she was listening. “I could happily wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life…can you imagine it? Us, in a bigger house than this, a few kids tucked into their own bed’s sleeping…and us, just like this…” Robin was startled as Alice suddenly jumped from her sleeping position to sit facing the blonde, not even bothering to cover herself up.

“What did you just say?”

“I-I just meant that…” Robin stuttered, nervous that she might have said too much too soon. “I mean, it’s just…pretend I didn’t say anything, let's just go back to cuddling.”

“You said that you saw us in a bigger house, with kids…” Alice's eyes lit up and slowly a bright smile appeared on her face.

“Yeah…maybe a few animals outside, a small stretch of land surrounded by trees for target practice…” Robin continued, knowing now that she hadn’t freaked Alice out.

“Yes! And you could teach the kids how to shoot arrows…and I could teach them chess!” Alice purred as she crawled onto Robin’s lap.

“Definitely…and we’d go on family trips to wonderland and other places…we’d play in the snow in winter and have picnic’s during the summer.” Robin smirked before capturing the blonde’s lips with her own.

“Do you really mean it, Robin?” Alice pulled back with a worried expression plastered on her face.

“Of course, I mean it…why wouldn’t I want to spend the rest of my life with my true love?” Robin gulped as she waited for the blonde’s reaction, even know both girls could feel the love for the other, neither had been brave enough to say it.

“True love?” Alice choked back the tears, as she reached up to cup Robin’s face.

“Yes…I love you, Alice Jones…and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Robin’s eyes watered as she spoke before Alice’s arms snaked around her neck pulling her in for a kiss full of passion, love, and promise. The promise of the one thing Alice never thought she’d have, the promise of a future.

“I love you too Nobin…” Alice winked playfully before she flipped onto her back by Robin, neither girl was planning on leaving Alice’s little house that day.


	6. Fighting Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt a received on Tumblr from anonymous: Alice and Robin had their first fight. Soon they both regret and ask for forgiveness. Just a casual scene happens every healthy relationship!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and remember if you have any prompts you'd like to see me do let me know here or on Tumblr at: anonymouswriter2311

“Ugh! You’re ridiculous!” Alice screamed as she stormed through the forest, with an equally as annoyed archer hot on her tail. 

 

“I’m ridiculous?” Robin asked sarcastically, although the effects were lost on the blonde. 

 

“Yes, you are!” 

 

“God! You’re impossible sometimes!” Robin shouted causing the blonde to stop and turn to face her, hands on hips and glaring. 

 

“At least I’m not a murderer! You walk around with that bow and arrow thinking that you’re this hero, but really you’re just a monster!” Alice spat, storming off before she had a chance to see the look of heartbreak on the brunette’s face, a look that was quickly replaced with one of pure anger. 

 

“At least I’m not some crazy girl, whose only friend is a creepy old man!” Robin spat as she followed closely behind, not finished with the blonde just yet. 

 

“What did you just call me?” Alice’s eyes watered as she reached the house. 

 

“Crazy! I don’t know what I was thinking being with you…” Robin hated herself the moment the words left her mouth. She didn’t really feel this way, but Alice had hurt her feelings and she was pissed. 

 

“You…you were the one person who never called me that…” Alice burst into tears, before taking off into the woods. Robin wanted to follow, she truly did. But she knew that she had messed up this time. It hadn’t been their first fight ever, but it had been the first big one. Kicking the ground violently, Robin threw her bow so hard, it caused the bowstring to give out and pop off. 

 

“Shit!” Robin cursed, as she felt the tears now begin to run down her face. 

 

“Robin?” The brunette’s head snapped up at the sound Alice’s father approaching. “Is everything okay lass?” The man asked as he looked around for his daughter before coming any closer. 

 

“She’s not here…” Robin mumbled as she tried to stop the tears from falling. 

 

“Have you two had another fight? She’s very strong willed my starfish.” Hook smiled knowingly before taking a seat next to the girl on his daughter’s porch. 

 

“I really messed up this time…” Robin admitted. 

 

“I find talking about it helps…at least that’s what helped Alice after your last little fight.” The pirate bumped shoulders with the girl. 

 

“This wasn’t like last time…I-we both said some horrible things, I don’t think she’ll ever forgive me.” Robin began to cry hard into her hands before the man next to her pulled her in for a hug. 

 

“Tell me what happened from the start and then we’ll see what we can do to fix it.” 

 

***

 

“You’re not crazy…I’m not! She…she didn’t mean it did she? Did I mean what I said? No…yes…NO!” Alice shouted as she paced a small cave deep in the forest. The tears had stopped, giving the girl time to fully process the fight, both had said some terrible things, and while Alice meant what she said at the time, she regretted it fully now. Robin was the most honorable person she had ever met, she wasn’t a murderer, she wasn’t a monster. So why had she said that? “Idiot!” Alice shouted, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

 

“That’s no way to greet your future Mother in law,” Zelena spoke starling the blonde girl. 

 

“Zelena…what…how? Did Robin send you?” 

 

“I was walking home, when I saw you running this way, you looked upset so, I thought, what kind of Mother would I be if I didn’t check on you.” Zelena walked over to embrace the blonde, who gladly melted into the witch’s arms.  “Now, I take it that this…” Zelena paused to motion to Alice’s puffy red eyes, “Has something to do with my darling daughter?” Alice nodded weakly, before pulling away and taking a seat on a nearby rock. 

 

“Well…it wasn’t just her fault, we had a fight and I said…I said something horrible to her…and then she got mad and she…” Alice began to cry again once more, but this time she quickly pulled into the taller woman’s arms. 

 

“Whatever it is, I know that Robin will be kicking herself for upsetting you…that girl is like a lovesick fool because of you.” Zelena soothed the blonde as she gently rubbed her back. 

 

“She said…that I was just some crazy girl and that she didn’t know what she was thinking being with me.” Alice said between sobs. 

 

“That girl!” Zelena whispered through gritted teeth, knowing that her daughter hadn’t meant a word of it and that she had said it because she let her temper get the better of her. “Alice sweetie listen to me.” Alice pulled away to look the redhead in the eye. “You may be crazy…well mad I’d say. But it’s like Robin always says whenever someone tries to use that against you in a not so nice way, all the best people are crazy! My daughter is a hot-headed fool, but she is also so madly in love with you that is sickening to watch sometimes…I’d bet my magic on it, that she is just as upset as you are now, not because of what was said during the fight, but for upsetting you!” 

 

“Robin stands up for me?” Alice questioned. 

 

“No one dares to even mention your name in a bad tone around her anymore…let’s clean up that beautiful face of yours and go and find my idiot of a daughter…” Zelena waved her hand over the blonde’s face, clearing it of the puffy and redness. “Now, why don’t you tell me what this little fight of yours was about?” 

  
  


***

 

Robin had finally stopped crying after telling her side of the events that had played out that morning, while she was afraid of what Hook’s reaction would be to what she had said to Alice, she carried on, only receiving a few glares. Hook knew that Robin hadn’t meant a word of what she had said and that she would most likely spend months making it up to Alice. 

 

It was getting dark when they both caught sight of blonde hair coming through the trees, followed by the telltale sign of Robin’s Mother’s vibrant red hair. Shit! Robin thought, knowing that her Mother would have a few choice words with her. 

 

“Papa? What are you doing here?” Alice stopped at the clearing of her home. 

 

“I came for a visit love…but I have a feeling that you two have some talkin’ to do…” Hook motioned for Zelena to join him on the porch as he gently pushed Robin towards his daughter. 

 

“Hey…” Robin’s voice was deeper than usual, the blonde could tell that she had been crying hard. 

 

“Hi…” 

 

“Look about…” “I’m so sorry Al-“

 

“You go…” Alice blushed. 

 

“I’m so sorry Alice, I never meant a word of what I said. You’re not crazy! And I’m lucky to have such an amazing woman in my life…” Robin took a step closer, taking the blonde’s hand in her own, before gently bringing it up to her lips, kissing the girls knuckles lovingly. 

 

“You were right…I am crazy, but it’s like you always say…all the best people are…and I’m sorry too. You are the most hero-est hero I know! You’re Robin Hood for Christ’s sake! You’re my hero…” Alice allowed herself to be pulled into the brunette’s arms, they stayed that way for a moment, before Alice leaned up to kiss the brunette softly, forgetting that her Papa and Robin’s Mother were watching them from her house. 

 

“And that’s my cue to look away.” Hook muttered as he looked to the side, away from his daughter and her love. 

 

“Oh lighten up Captain, what are you going to do at the wedding?” Zelena teased as she smiled at the two girls who now stood holding each other tightly. 

 

“Well I’ll cross that plank when I come to it…we’ve got years before that happens anyway.” Hook mumbled. 

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure Nook…a little birdy has been seen looking around the town for a ring lately…” 

 

“You don’t say…how do you feel about that?” Hook looked over at the woman before his gaze shifted back to the embracing girls. 

 

“I couldn’t be happier! You raised an amazing young lady and I can’t wait to welcome her into the family fully…you too pirate.” Zelena rolled her eyes at the small smile that appeared on his face. “Save it!” She snapped before he could say anything. 

 

“Did Alice tell you what the fight had been about?” Hook chuckled, remembering the first part of Robin’s story. 

 

“What are we going to do with them? Fighting over something so silly.” Zelena laughed along with the man. 

 

“As much as I love my Alice, how the hell was Robin supposed to know that Alice had decided to keep that rabbit as a pet?” 

 

“Alice said that she put a bow around its neck like a collar…I think I might have to get Robin’s eyes tested.” The two laughed loudly, enjoying each other’s company for the first time. 


	7. Drunken Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: Some drunk people disturbing Tilly at the bar. Margot can’t let that happen, can she?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and remember if you have any prompts you'd like to see me do let me know here or on Tumblr at: anonymouswriter2311

It had become an almost daily tradition after dinner Tilly would head over to Roni’s bar for a few mocktails and she’d watch her brunette friend work while chatting to her occasionally and tonight was no different. The bar was packed pretty tight, but to Tilly amazement, her usual seat at the end of the bar was still empty. Skipping over, she silently plopped herself onto to stool and waiting patiently for Margot to finish up with a customer, not that she minded waiting. She could sit and watch the brunette work all day, studying the way she spoke to different customers, how she gave out the occasional free drink to a regular and took a shot or two to help customers celebrate. Margot was good, no, great at her job. 

 

“Evening Til! Usual?” Margot grinned when she finally made it over to the blonde, catching her off guard slightly and pulling her from her Margot filled daydreams. “Or could I tempt you with something new?” 

 

“Oh, I like new things!” Tilly smirked at the brunette, as she quickly got to work on a new mocktail she had been working on specifically for the blonde. “It’s mighty busy in here tonight!” Tilly added as Margot made a show of twirling the bottle of lime flavoring in her hand. 

 

“Welcome to payday weekend at Roni’s.” Margot shrugged as she placed the rainbow-colored drink in front of the blonde. “I call it: That Wild Weekend in Wonderland.” 

 

“Oh, from that book!” Tilly added, thinking back to their first meeting. 

 

“You remembered?” 

 

“Yeah...I’ve been trying to find a copy, but my usual bookstore doesn’t seem to have it.” Tilly frowned, before taking a sip of the drink in front of her. “Oh lord, this is amazing as per usual!” Tilly winked, making the brunette’s eyes widen and cheeks flush. 

 

“It’s just all of your favorite parts of the other more textbook drinks added together,” Margot tried to look busy as she saw Roni enter and start to serve customers.

 

“You should have Roni try it! I can see it on the menu already!” Tilly smiled as she took another sip, making sure to keep her eyes locked on Margot as she did so. 

 

“Maybe, I’ll have to figure out what alcohol to add to it first though.” 

 

“Margot! Stop flirting and go and change the barrel please, we are running low!” Regina’s voice cut through the loud bar, her comment turning the brunette an alarming shade of red and forcing Tilly to let out a nervous, yet exciting giggle. 

 

“Just a second!” The bartender shouted back. “I’m so sorry about her, she has no filter.” 

 

“I don’t mind...if she’s telling the truth that is,” Tilly added hopefully as she reached her hand across the bar to play with Margot’s fingers. 

 

“She might be onto something...is that okay?” Margot held her breath as she waits for the blonde to speak, buzzing from the feeling of Tilly’s fingers tangled with her own. 

 

“Yeah...I think it is.” Tilly lifted herself off the stool slightly as she began to lean in towards the brunette. 

 

“Margot!” It was Zelena that shouted this time as she exited the bathroom area, with a look of pure disgust on her face. “Those bathrooms need some of your tender loving car...oh hello.” Zelena smiled at the blonde, whose hands were still tangled with her daughters.

 

“Hello! I’m Tilly!” The blonde let Margot’s hand drop on the bar as she reached a shaky hand out to the red-headed woman. 

 

“Kelly, Margot’s Mother,” Zelena smirked before winking at her daughter cheekily. 

 

“Margot, you never mentioned how beautiful your Mother is, now I know where you get it from. It’s nice to finally meet you, Kelly.” Tilly smiled, knowing that it was best to get onto her nice side before things got serious with Margot. 

 

“I like her, don’t mess it up!” Zelena smirked before leaving the two girls alone again. 

 

“And I’m so sorry about her too, but hey! At least she likes you for some reason.” Margot joked, earning an eye roll from the blonde. 

 

“Ha ha. You should probably get back to work, Roni has been sending you evil eyes for the last few minutes.” Tilly pointed out, making Margot jump. She had been completely consumed by Tilly, she had forgotten all about work. 

 

“Shit...I won’t be too long if you need a refill just flag down my Mom!” Margot quickly headed to complete her long list of tasks. 

 

One barrel change, two bathroom clean-ups and a quick change of clothes to rid the smell of vomit, later, Margot strutted back into the bar, making a beeline for a certain blonde. Only to find her being chatted up by some guy in a leather jacket. Defeated, Margot was about to retreat and get back to work, when she heard Tilly let out a squeak from her side of the bar.

 

“Oh come on, a pretty girl like you can’t be left drinking alone.” The man slurred, as he moved closer to the uncomfortable blonde. 

 

“I’m not alone and I don’t think I want to be here with you,” Tilly mumbled, her eyes widening as he kept leaning into her personal space. 

 

“Don’t be playing hard to get, I saw you checking me out earlier…all I’m asking for is a drink.” He held up a finger, practically shoving it in Tilly’s face. “Just one…” He repeated. 

 

“Hey! She said that she didn’t want a drink, so either walk away or I’ll be happy to escort you out!” Margot interrupted, receiving a glance of relief from Tilly. 

 

“Piss off, this is between me and her.” The man spat at the barmaid as he placed a hand on top of Tilly’s, making her jump at the unwanted contact. 

 

“Get your hands off her jerkwad!” Margot warned through gritted teeth, as her eyes darkened. 

 

“Ahh someone’s jealous that she doesn’t buy into your whole lesbo thing…” The man spat, he was about to wrap his arm around the blonde, when Margot’s knuckles came into contact with his face, sending him flying off of the barstool, with blood now pouring out of his nose. “You stupid bitch!” The man shouted, standing quickly. He was ready to jump over the bar, when Regina slammed her baseball bat onto the bar beside the brunette, making Tilly reach her hand out to quickly grab Margot’s,

 

“I suggest you find somewhere else to drink, or you’ll get a lot worse than a broken nose,” Regina smirked as she played with the bat in her hand. 

 

“This isn’t over!” The man muttered as he quickly exited the bar. 

 

“Seems pretty over to me!” Margot shouted, before quickly cradling her throbbing hand to her chest, while muttering a whole bunch of curse words under her breath. 

 

“What have we said about punching customers…” Regina started but stopped when she saw the look of relief that was now on Tilly’s face. Putting two and two together, Regina realized that this was more than just punching a jerk. “Go into the back and clean your hand up, there is an ice pack in the freezer.” 

 

“Sorry Roni…it’s just that he was-”

 

“I know, you were just protecting Tilly.” Regina smiled at her niece, before turning to look at the blonde, who couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of Margot. “Here, help bandage her up. I’ll bring some drinks in for you two.” Regina smiled as she handed Tilly the first aid box. 

 

“Thanks…” Tilly smiled shyly, before following her new hero into the back room. “Margot…” Tilly started, once they had made it into the small break room. 

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t have a chance to ask.” Margot gripped onto the shorter girl’s shoulders, ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand, and quickly gave her the once-over. 

 

“Yes, it was just a creep that couldn’t take no for an answer…it’s you that I’m worried about.” Tilly gently lifted the brunette’s hand up for a close inspection. “I don’t think it’s broken, but it will probably bruise,” Tilly added as she leads them both to the small couch. 

 

“It’s worth it, I’m just glad that you’re okay…I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you.” Margot whispered even though it was just the two of them. 

 

“I feel the same…” Tilly whispered back with a huge smile plastered on her face. “Thank you, Margot, nobody…nobody has ever stood up for me before.” Tilly’s eyes began to fill as she quickly pulled in for a tight hug. 

 

“I’ll always be here to protect you Til.” 

 

“And I’ll always be here to bandage you up,” Tilly added, pulling away to get to work on Margot’s hand. Once the bandage was placed securely, the blonde place a small kiss on her knuckle, sending a sharp shiver up the barmaid’s body. 

 

“Thanks…” Margot blushed, as she moved closer to the blonde, only to be stopped partly by something hard under her leg. “What the…oh that’s where I put you!” Margot announced excitedly as she pulled a tattered copy of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. 

 

“You really do like that book, huh?” Tilly commented as she reached out to touch the old cover. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve read this…do you want me to read you some?” Margot offered, as Tilly’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Would you? I’m dying to know what it’s about.” 

 

“Get comfortable, we might be here for a while.” Margot smiled, as they both snuggled closer together. “Chapter one, Down the Rabbit Hole….” 


	8. 7x22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I'm not sure if someone had already asked you to write this or not. Can you write more with Alice and Robin's interaction with Zelena and little Robin in 722? I really want to see how Zelena react to her future daughter, and maybe some Alice and Robin with little Robin.

Robin pulled a protective arm around her shaking love as they ducked behind a nearby fence. The fear of almost being shot by a crossbow, still taking a toll on their jittering bodies.

 

“When you told me about Storybrooke, you said warm hugs and apple pies, not crossbows to my head!” Alice whisper shouted as her grip tightened on the brunette.

 

“I swear if I had my bow!” Robin muttered under her breath, but because of their close proximity, the blonde heard every word.

 

“You wouldn’t do anything! You know these people and they are just scared...we both know what it’s like to react without thinking.” Alice added, before placing a small kiss on the archer's nose.

 

“I’ve still never aimed a crossbow at someone’s head.” Robin defending her decision, prompting a sharp laugh from her blonde girlfriend.

 

“You forgetting how we met my love?” Alice playfully pushed the archer away from their embrace, almost instantly missing the warmth of the taller girl.

 

“Point taken.” Robin rolled her eyes at the blonde when she noticed a familiar car pulling up across the road from them. “Hey, look! It’s Aunt Regina’s car. If we tell her Henry’s in trouble, she’ll believe us no matter what our story is.” The archer bounced happily, before pushing the gate and dragging her love over to the Mercedes. Freezing when she saw that instead of her Aunt Regina stepping out, it was her Mother and her much younger self.

 

“You can stop staring,” Zelena smirked as she took a fussing Robin by the hand. “Yes, it’s me. The Wicked Witch. I’m fabulous!” The redhead added, as older Robin stood gobsmacked as she looked at her Mother and younger self.

 

“Mom…” Robin whispered while Alice took in the scene before her. She had met the redhead woman a few times before, but she had never looked as glamorous as she did now.

 

“Who are they, Mommy?” Little Robin asked as she stuck her tongue out at her older self. Alice’s eyes widened in delight as she gushed over the cute little Robin in front of her.

 

“Oh my! You’re simply adorable! I just want to cuddle her!” Alice whispered excitedly, as she tried to walk towards the little girl, but she was quickly stopped by Robin’s hand around her wrist.

 

“I’m not sure my little monkey.” The redhead coed, before turning to face them. “Well did you want a selfie or are you just going to stand there all bloody day?” Zelena glared at the brunette, with a weird feeling of familiarity.

 

“Umm, we were looking for Regina?” Alice stepped forward, knowing that Robin was too shocked by the sight of her Mother and younger self to speak. “Hello, little one.” Alice smiled brightly at the child, who looked up curiously at her with Robin signature smirk plastered on her 5-year-old face.

 

“Hi…” Robin blushed, before hiding behind her mother. This action alone was enough to melt the blonde's heart, but it worsened as Little Robin peeked out from behind. “You’re pretty…”

 

“Why thank you…” Alice found herself blushing right back, before turning her attention back to the redheaded woman. “Is she around?”

 

“She’s not here. She and Emma took Henry on a graduation trip...just move along before I turn you both into flying monkeys.” Zelena snarled at the blonde, who was ignoring her and smiling brightly at the little girl peeking through her legs.

 

“No, you won’t.” Robin finally spoke up, earning a raise of an eyebrow from her Mother. “I happen to know that you don’t have magic right now.”

 

“Excuse me?” Zelena smirked while giving the girl the once over, hoping that it would intimidate the stranger enough to back down before she said something she would regret.

 

“That’s why you’re driving Robin to Ashley’s daycare.” Robin gestured to Little Robin, who smirked back at the brunette. “If you had magic you’d just poof there...you always hated driving, especially that car cause the brakes always jerk. But really it's just because you have a lead foot.” Robin smiled fondly at the memory of her childhood in this town.

 

“How do you know my name?” Little Robin snapped, breaking the intense stare off Robin and Zelena were having.

 

“I know a lot of things about you kid…like how you keep a stash of gummy bears under your mattress, but you should probably remove them before they melt into the carpet.” Robin smiled back, watching the smile on the child’s face drop.

 

“How did you-”

 

“Who the bloody hell are you?!” Zelena shouted, pushing Robin behind her. “How the hell do you know so much about me and my daughter?”

 

“Okay...this may be a little hard to process, but that 5-year-old girl standing behind you...that’s me! So, you better get your game face on, and go and get that magic bean that is hiding in the cupboard because our family needs your help!” Robin ranted, as Zelena looked at her like she was a crazy person.

 

“So, what you’re trying to tell me is that my now grown-up daughter has travelled back in time just to get my help? Where is me from your time? I’m not...am I?” Zelena looked on worried.

 

“God no! And we didn’t exactly travel back in time…”

 

“We were cursed by my crazy Mother and she sent us back in time, so instead of Robin being 25 here...she’s an adorable little 5-year-old.” Alice coed at the little brunette, whose face grew red.

 

“Alice…” Robin hissed, grabbing her hand to pull her away from the child, that Alice couldn’t help but want to cuddle once again.

 

“What is with our family and curses!” Zelena mumbled as Little Robin shot daggers at Robin for touching the pretty blonde.

 

“Where are they?!” The group jumped at the sound of Granny shouting from a few streets away. Suddenly terrified, Alice jumped into Robin’s arms, afraid that the crazy woman with the crossbow was coming after her again. Sensing that the blonde was truly petrified, Robin placed a small kiss on her head as she stroked her hair, successfully calming the girl down.

 

“Come on! I’ve got somewhere you can be safe.” Zelena quickly opened the car, ushering Little Robin and Alice into the back seats, while Robin sat up front with her Mother. Little Robin was quick to move as close as possible to the blonde, much to Robin’s embarrassment.

 

“It’s okay little one, there’s no need to be scared,” Alice spoke softly as she wrapped a protective arm around the little girl, who gladly cuddled into her arms.

 

“I’m not scared.” Both Robin’s said in unison, making both Alice and Zelena giggle at the cuteness of the brunettes.

 

“So, you’re me? And I’m you?” Little Robin asked from her place practically on Alice’s lap.

 

“Yep…” Robin mumbled as she looked over her shoulder at the confused child.

 

“Woah...and I get to be friends with you when I’m older?” Little Robin turns to face Alice, who nodded excitedly.

 

“Yeah…the best of friends,” Robin mumbled, knowing all too well that Little Robin was a long way from her questioning stage and all the heartbreak that came with it.

 

“Awesome!” Little Robin jumped slightly, before snuggling into Alice’s side, content that was going to be able to see the blonde woman again someday.

 

“Seems like she’s taken great the shine to your girl...that will be an awkward one to tell the grandkids.” Zelena winked, before reaching over and taking Robin’s hand in her own. “I don’t know what future me is like...but I just want you to know that...that I’m proud of you Robin. I always have been, you’ve always been your own person and today I got to see it from a different perspective. Alice is a lovely young woman.” Zelena smiled brightly before the car jerked to a stop outside of Robin’s childhood home.

 

“Mommy, do I get to come with you and pretty Alice on the adventure?” Little Robin asked sweetly.

 

“Not this time Monkey...well not this version of you anyway,” Zelena mumbled before hopping out of the car to retrieve the magic bean she had been saving.

 

 

“Next time kid…” Robin winked knowingly at the small child, who even though they were the same person, had a rather dislike for her older version.

 

“But I wanna stay with Alice!” Little Robin whined.

 

“Don’t fret little one...I will always be with you,” Alice smiled brightly. “Feel that?” Alice asked as she took the child’s hand and placed it on her heart. “We keep each other in here...one day, many years from now. We will meet again, and our hearts will know that we are already very special to one another.” Alice paused as she looked up at Older Robin. “You just need to listen to your heart!”

 

“I’m gonna miss you pretty Alice.” Little Robin cried as Alice wrapped her arms tightly around the small girl.

 

“And I’m gonna miss you so much little one, I’m so happy that I got to meet you!” Alice placed a small kiss on her head, before giving her older counterpart a sad smile.

 

“I called Ruby. She’s on her way over.” Zelena announced as she gestured for everyone to get out of the car. “I couldn’t sense your magic, so I took a wild guess…” Zelena mumbled as she held out a bow that once belonged to Robin’s Father.

 

“I get to use that?!” Little Robin gasped.

 

“One day kid, but that doesn’t mean that you get to neglect your magic...it’s just as much of a part of you as this bow.” Robin smiled, as she took the bow in her hand.

 

“You...we are so cool!” Little Robin quickly dashed over to hug her older self, finally letting go of the jealous chip that had been on both of their shoulders.

 

“If you two are quite finished…we have a family to save!”


	9. Proposal #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Proposallll!!! In the troll bridge of course. The troll is so important. Both for Margot and Tilly, Robin and Alice. I don’t know what you have in mind but I always dream that Robin to propose Alice.( after curse is broken I imagine they traveled the world together since both of them hungry for adventures this time they will have adventures together, maybe 5 years later Robin decided that why would she waited this long and propose)
> 
> have had so many proposals prompts so I have decided to do 2, one that includes the curse happening (this one) and then one that will be if the curse never happened. Hope you enjoy!

“You nervous?” Zelena asked as she snaked her arms around her daughter, a small bump pressed against the archers back. The curse had been broken for years now, those years for Robin had been spent traveling both the real world and the different realms, only this time instead of being the lone wolf traveling with just her backpack for company, Robin had Alice. Together, they climbed mountains, swam in lakes and ran from mobs of villagers, all with a huge smile plastered on their faces.

“I’ve never been so nervous in all my life,” Robin mumbled as she debated on whether or not she would wear her glasses, she knew the effect that they seemed to have on the blonde, but at the same time, she needed Alice’s focused for what she was about to do. “No, glasses it is then,” Robin mumbled to herself, earning a confused look from her Mother.

“You two should have tied the knot years ago! If I were Alice, I’d be pissed at you for taking so long.” Regina announced as she walked in with a smirk plastered on her face.

“They were too busy jet-setting around the world to think of marriage.” Zelena teased as she moved from her daughter, to hug her sister. “It’s good to see you again Sis.”

“Let’s not wait too long between visits next time…. oh god, I can’t believe you’re having another one.” Regina commented as she rubbed the small bump.

“Me either, especially since this one was such a handful.” Zelena joked, “But, I’m definitely staying away from onion rings this time.” She joked with her sister knowingly, smirking at the confused look on her daughter’s face.

“What do onion rings have to do with anything?” Robin commented as she finally moved from her spot in front of the mirror. “Hey Aunt Regina, I’m so glad you could make it.” Robin quickly hugged the woman.

“It’s a long story…I’m not going to lie, I was expecting this call a few years ago! What has taken you so long?” The taller brunette teased her niece.

“Honestly…I bought the ring a few weeks into our first trip, and there were so many perfect, beautiful times when I could have asked her…but, it just didn’t feel right. There is only one place in all the realms that would be right…” Robin smiled daydreamlike before she was engulfed by the two woman that raised her.

***

“Papa!” Alice ran into her Papa’s open arms as he opened the door to their once shared apartment.

“Starfish!” The man exclaimed equally as excited as Alice.

“I missed you so much!”

“Aye love, not as much as I have…where’s Robin?” The former pirate asked as he peeked his head out into the hallway.

“She had something to do over at the bar…she said something about meeting her later at the troll.” Alice smiled brightly as she skipped over to the table where her Papa had already laid out a tray of fresh marmalade sandwiches for her.

“Ahh, well I can’t wait to see her too. You two have to come home more often.” He added as he poured a cup of tea for them both.

“Oh, I’ve got exciting news on that front. Robin and I have decided to buy the bar from Regina, we’re going to be staying in town for good this time.” Alice smiled the brightest of smiles before she was quickly pulled into a near bone-crushing hug, her Papa clearly overjoyed at the thought of having his little girl close by again. 

 

“Oh, that’s great news Starfish!” Hook coed as he squeezed the girl tight. He had been missing both of the girls so much since they left, with them only coming home at Christmas and for his birthday. 

 

“Traveling the world with Robin was a dream come true, but I’m ready to settle down and I've missed having you around.” Alice smiled with happy tears forming in her eyes. 

 

“Settling down aye?” Hook winked knowingly, remembering the conversation he had with Robin all those years ago. “It’s about time…” Hook stopped himself as he looked down at Alice’s hand and noticed the absence of a ring. 

 

“What is about time?” Alice questioned. 

 

“Noting love, just about time that you two came home.” Hook quickly covered up, not wanting to let it slip that the archer was planning a proposal eventually. 

 

“Yeah, I’m happy too! Fancy a quick chess match?” Alice winked before skipping over to the custom-made chess board that Alice and Robin had made for him last Christmas.

 

***

Alice was in the bathroom cleaning up for meeting Robin when the detective's phone sprung to life. Smiling happily as a picture of his daughter and her brunette girlfriend took over his phone screen. 

 

“Robin? Did Alice forget to charge her phone again, I’ll just-” Hook was quickly cut off, by the sharpness of Robin’s voice.

 

“No!” Robin breathed heavily. “Where is she?” 

 

“In the bathroom getting ready, what’s going on love?” The pirate frowned, hating the fact that he had been partly left out of the loop with whatever the archer was planning.

 

“Tonight’s the night…and I need you to stall her.” Robin commented, desperation laced in her voice. 

 

“I knew it!” The man celebrated silently. “That’s why Regina is back in town, and your Mother!” 

 

“Well done detective,” Robin answered sarcastically, enjoying the playful relationship they had with each other. 

 

“Lay off lass, I’ve had to learn not to get my hopes up when I got a hunch about this…5 years, Robin! You asked me 5 bloody years ago!” 

 

“Shh, Alice might hear you! And I know, but I wanted to make sure everything was perfect…can you stall her without giving anything away?” Robin begged. 

 

“Aye lass, what time do you want her at?” 

 

“I need you both here in about 30 minutes, Mom and Aunt Regina are just putting the final touches on everything.” In the background Hook could hear the demanding voice of Zelena shouting commands. 

 

“See you then…oh and Robin, I’m glad that this day is finally here. I’m so lucky to be gaining a daughter like you.” The detective whispered, his eyes glazing over with tears. 

 

“And I’m glad to have a Papa like you,” Robin added before hanging up. 

 

“Who was that?” Alice asked as she skipped into the kitchen, only to come face to face with her now crying, Papa. “Papa, what’s wrong? Who were you talking to?” Alice’s smile was quickly wiped away and replaced with a look of deep concern, she had only seen her Papa properly cry a handful of times, so she knew that something must have been terribly wrong. 

 

“Oh no love, that was just Robin…” The man didn’t get to finish before Alice was running out the door, thinking the worse as she ran the streets of Settle, with her Papa quickly following behind hoping to catch her before she got anywhere near the troll, interrupting the surprise that the brunette was setting up. 

 

“Alice?” Robin caught a flash of blonde running towards her before she was practically tackled to the ground. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“My Papa was crying and then he mentioned your name and I thought the worst…are you okay, nobody has hurt you, have they?” Alice climbed off the brunette, just enough to check her body for injuries. 

 

“Alice, love I’m fine…I was just…” Robin looked around at their family staring down at them, trying their hardest not to laugh, something that Alice had failed to notice yet. “Um love, can you let me up?” Robin blushed as she motioned to the familiar faces staring at them. 

 

“Oh, hello,” Alice mumbled as she finally got off the brunette. “What is everyone doing here?” Alice asked as she turned away from the brunette to smile at her and Robin’s family. Confusion rose up in the blonde as she noticed the strings of fairy lights that we hung around them, followed by a trail of white rose petals that lead to where Alice had tackled Robin. 

 

“They are here for this?” Alice quickly turned around to find Robin down on one knee, holding the most beautiful diamond ring Alice had ever seen. It was a simple silver band that held a big green diamond, surrounded by two smaller blue diamonds. 

 

“Robin?” Alice whispered, her eyes filled with tears. 

 

“Alice, I’ve loved for I don’t even know how long. We’ve seen each other at our worst, our best, our ugliest…but that never changed anything. When we first met I was a bit of an asshole to everyone, too hell-bent on living up to some legacy, but you and your mad ways, you showed me that there was more to life than the legacy that we leave behind. You make me a better person, with every little smile and adorable giggle…I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a really long time, but I knew that it had to be here at this spot. This is the spot where I fell so deeply in love with you…twice!” Robin paused as she looked up at the troll beside her. “He brought us together and I plan on it staying that way for the rest of our lives…so I guess that just leaves me with one last thing to say…Alice Jones, will you marry me?” 

 

Without another word spoken, Alice quickly jumped on the brunette sending them both falling back onto the hard concrete. Kissing hard, the two girls both blissfully cut off from the world. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Robin asked breathlessly, as she cupped Alice’s face. 

 

“Yes, yes, a hundred times yes!” Alice screamed as she kissed her true love once again. Zelena was the first to shed a tear, blaming it on pregnancy hormones, followed by Hook was still emotionally raw from his previous conversation with Robin. “I love you Nobin.” Alice beamed as Robin slid the ring onto her finger, before standing to help the blonde up. 

 

“And I love you too, Alice.” Robin hugged the girl, soon they were joined by Zelena, Regina, and Hook.


	10. Little Robin's Adventure's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do a little more with CA and little Robin? That was sooo cute.
> 
> Do you want some more Little Robin? Let me know!

“Oh good, there you are!” Zelena shouted frantically as she ran over to the couple cuddled up together in a booth at Granny’s.

 

“Hey! What’s up?” Robin asked, a worried look suddenly painted on her face.

 

“I need you to watch her?” Zelena smile hopefully at the adult version of her daughter.

 

“Who?” Robin mumbled, hoping that this version of her Mother wasn’t about to ask her what she thought she was.

 

“You?” Zelena counterattacked innocently.

 

“Me?”

 

“Me! Hi, pretty Alice.” Little Robin shouted as she ran through the door, immediately crawling into the booth and wedging herself between the two lovers.

 

“Hello, little one!” Alice coed as she placed a small kiss on the child’s head.

 

“You want me to watch myself?” Robin smiled forcefully, not wanting to upset her younger self.

 

“It’s an emergency and who better to look after Little Robin, than you!” Zelena begged.

 

“I don’t know…” Robin mumbled as she looked at Alice for help, they had already planned a whole day together and some of the stuff Robin had in mind, was definitely not kid friendly.

 

“Please...it’s been forever since I’ve spent time with you two!” Little Robin looked up at Alice with a pout, melting the blonde girl's heart.

 

“What do you think?” Robin smirked, already knowing that Alice was never able to say no to her younger self.

 

“I think that I love spending time with both of my Robin’s. Of course, we will watch her!” Alice smiled brightly as she pulled Little Robin into her arms for a cuddle.

 

“Brilliant! I’ll stop by your place later to pick her up! Now, be a good girl monkey.” Zelena clapped her hands together excitedly.

 

“I will.” Both Robin’s answered at the same time, before rolling their eyes at each other. Robin could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

“Okay little one, since you are our guest, why don’t you pick what we do first?” Alice asked as she walked hand in hands with both Robin’s, down the streets of Storybrooke.

 

“I can do anything?” Little Robin bounced excitedly.

 

“Anything in all the realms!” Alice winked, before bumping shoulders with the older, grumpier Robin.

 

“Can we…umm.” Little Robin screwed up her face in thought, something that Alice had seen Robin do hundreds of times when having to make much more important and in some cases,  life-altering decisions. “Oh, I got it! Can we have a tea party? I was reading Henry’s book and it says that you liked to have tea parties in Wonderland?”

 

“Good idea little one, what do you think Nobin? Fancy joining us for a tea party?” Alice winked, already knowing that Robin had never been a fan of Alice’s tea parties, even if she didn’t admit it.

 

“Sounds like a blast!” Robin said with fake enthusiasm. “We could even pick up some gingerbread men from the bakery if you want Kid?” Robin looked over at her younger self, with a knowing smirk.

 

“With extra icing?” Little Robin’s eyes lit up as her grip on Alice’s hand tightened.

 

“And chocolate button eyes, instead of that gummy cr…stuff!” Robin was quick to stop herself from cursing as Alice sent her a warning glare.

 

“Yes!” Little Robin cheered ecstatically while jumping in the air. “This is going to be the best day ever!”

 

One trip to the bakery for gingerbread men and some English biscuit’s later, the trio found themselves walking up the long path that leads to the couple’s small cottage. Little Robin looked around in amazement, she had never seen land so green before, being used to city life, this was a whole new world to her.

 

“You…we live here?” Little Robin asked her older self.

 

“Sure, do Kid…and this is not even the best part. Wait until you see the target practice set up, I have out the back!” Robin winked as her younger self grew more and more excited by the second.

 

“Robin! Don’t you think she’s a little young to be around stuff like that?” Alice warned the older brunette, stopping the pair who were about to run around to the back of the house.

 

“Oh…sorry Kid. Maybe when you’re older.” Robin shrugged at the now pouting 6-year-old.

 

“No fair!” Little Robin kicked the ground, a sign that both girls recognized as the start of a meltdown.

 

“Aww come here little one…it’s just that I don’t want my favorite girl getting hurt by the pointy arrows.” Alice crouched down as she opened her arms to the teary-eyed child, who glad ran into them, holding the blonde close.

 

“Sometimes she doesn’t even let me out to practice,” Robin added, smirking to herself because she knows that it’s for a completely different reason, that her 6-year-old self would understand when she got older.

 

“Really?” Little Robin asked the blonde.

 

“Really, really. I don’t know what I would do if either of my Robin’s were to get hurt!”

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt either pretty Alice.” Little Robin planted a small kiss on Alice’s cheek, before hiding her red face in the blonde’s neck.

 

“Alright you two, I thought we were meant to be having a tea party? Kid, why don’t you head into the house and grab the blanket from the front room?” Little Robin was quick to sprint away from the couple, leaving them alone, just as Robin wanted.

 

“I can’t believe it.” Alice started as a wicked smile appeared on her face. “You’re jealous of a 6-year-old!” Alice teased, before wrapping her arms around the pouting brunette.

 

“Am not…”

 

“Are too…don’t worry love, you’re still my favorite version of you.” Alice purred as she cupped the taller girls face.

 

“You sure about that?” Robin huffed.

 

“Of course, I can’t do this…” Alice paused as she planted a passionate kiss on the brunette’s pouting lips, prompting Robin to wrap her strong arms around Alice’s slender waist and pull her closer. “To any other Robin’s, now can I?” Alice finished as she moved to place small kisses in the crook of Robin’s neck.

 

“Why are you kissing Robin?” The two girls quickly pulled away to see Little Robin, her small arms full of pillows and a blanket, with a confused look on her face.

 

“Oh...Umm.” Alice was at a loss for words for the first time in her life, she had never had to explain why she felt this way for Robin before. Her Papa had just simply accepted it and it had been an unspoken realization between her and Robin.

 

“Why don’t you go and start brewing the tea, I got this.” Robin gave Alice’s hand a quick squeeze as she handed over to bags from the bakery, before walking over to her younger self. “How about we go a little walk around the garden?” Robin knelt down to look her younger self in the eye, receiving only a nod in reply, as her little face scrunched up in thought.

 

The walk was silent, to begin with, neither of the Robin’s really sure what to say. Little Robin was replaying the kiss in her mind, confused as to why it made her stomach flutter, while Robin was trying to think of the perfect way for her to explain to the 6-year-old what her life had in store for her.

 

“There are lots of bunnies around here…” Little Robin commented as a baby rabbit hopped across the path in front of them.

 

“Yeah, Alice seems to attract them...hey Kid, why don’t we sit down and talk for a bit?” Robin reached her hand out for the younger girl to take, an action that she had never done before. In any of their past interactions, it had always been Alice who took Little Robin’s hand.

 

Leading her to a small tree swing that Robin had built for Alice, to sit and read on. Sitting down on the swing, Robin’s face was quickly cupped by her younger self, who began to inspect her older self’s face.

 

“I don’t see any cuts…” Little Robin mumbled as she let go of her face.

 

“Come again?” Robin asked in confusion, her face scrunched up like Little Robin’s face had been moments ago.

 

“When I fall and hurt myself, Mom or Aunt Regina kiss it better…I thought that Alice was kissing a cut better.” Little Robin mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Oh…that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about Kid.” Robin paused, as Little Robin turned on the seat to face her fully. “Alice and I have known each other for a really, really long time…and the thing is, she is my best-est friend in the whole world…but she’s also more than a best friend…do you understand what I’m saying, Kid?” Robin looked down at the brunette, who had corkscrewed her lips together as she thought about her older self’s words.

 

“Nope…” Little Robin said with a pop.

 

“Right…you know how when things go wrong around here, everyone always talks about true love?”

 

“Yep! Neal’s Mommy and Daddy share true love’s kiss all the time…oh.” Little Robin’s eyes widened in excitement. “Alice is your true love! That’s why you were kissing her?!” The little brunette jumped down from the swinging seat, as she danced around the grass.

 

“Exactly…Alice and I love each other very much, one day you’ll get that feeling with your own Alice…or whoever you fall in love with.” Robin couldn’t help but smile at the young girl, telling her had been heaps easier than when she came out to her Mother, but she knew now, that if Little Robin really did follow in her footsteps that particular moment would be a whole lot easier now.

 

“I get to kiss my own Alice one day?” Little Robin’s mouth fell open.

 

“If you’re lucky…but make sure it’s YOUR Alice and not MY Alice.” Robin joked with the young girl before Little Robin knocked the wind out of her as she ran straight in for a hug.

 

“I can’t wait until I grow up to be like you…” Little Robin mumbled against her stomach.

 

“Hey, Kid? Can you keep a secret?” Robin asked, prompting the little girl to pull away from the hug slightly.

 

“Yep!” The child nodded excitedly.

 

“One day, very soon for me, you are going to get down on one knee and you are going to give your Alice this.” Robin carefully pulled out a white handkerchief, carefully she unfolded it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

 

“Woah, that’s pretty…are you gonna marry Alice?” Little Robin whispered as she lifted the ring up for a better look.

 

“That’s the plan Kid, just need to think of the perfect way to do it.” Robin shrugged, as Little Robin placed the ring back in her hand. Quickly the archer wrapped up the handkerchief and placed it in her pocket inside her jacket.

 

“Oh! I have an idea!” Little Robin announced before running off behind the swing. Unsure if she wanted her to follow, Robin remained where she was and waited for the young girl to reappear. Ten minutes later, Little Robin came running back struggling to carry a large rabbit. “How good are you at training rabbits?”


	11. Jealous Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> After curse the ex girlfriend Tilly talk about came to look for her. She ask the first person she saw at the bar. Guess who that is .(the one she said to Hook that worked for Victoria Belfery) Jealous Robin!!!
> 
> This was a very popular prompt, so I just went to the newest one, sorry if it isn’t yours. The ending sort of came out of nowhere, it wasn’t in any of the prompts I just really wanted it to happen! Enjoy and keep the prompts coming!

The streets of Hyperion Heights had been buzzing with excitement the moment the curse broke and the evil witch Mother Gothel had been destroyed by her daughter. Regina had set up a refugee point in the bar, giving people the chance to register and find their loved ones. 

 

Robin had been worried about leaving Alice alone to greet her Father, especially after seeing him be loaded into an ambulance the night before and all the crying that had proceeded to follow. Robin wanted to be there for her love, she wanted to hold her hand when her Father couldn’t, but she was roped into running the welcome desk. 

 

“Robin?” The brunette’s head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice, one that she did not expect to ever hear again. 

 

“Wendy? What are you doing here? I thought I left you in Neverland to keep those lost boys in check?” Robin quickly rounded the desk to hug the shorter brunette. 

 

“I was sorting out fairy dust shipments in the Enchanted Forest when the curse came! But that’s not important, how are you?” Wendy spoke excitedly, before pulling out of the hug to hold her friend at arm's length to get a proper look at her. It had been many years since Robin’s adventure in Neverland, she had originally gone to clear her head after meeting Alice. She couldn’t figure out the feelings she had been having for the blonde and after escaping Black Beard and helping Wendy gain control of the lost boys, Wendy had given her some pretty decent advice, prompting her to ask Alice out on a date as soon as she got home. 

 

“I’m great! Well apart from just waking up from a curse obviously.” Robin laughed with the brunette. 

 

“Ain’t that the truth! Did you ever take my advice with your little girl crush?” Wendy winked as she nudged Robin in the rips slightly. 

 

“I did…” Robin blushed. 

 

“And?” 

 

“And I may or may not have an engagement ring waiting upstairs!” Robin whispered excitedly, even though she knew that Alice wasn’t here. 

 

“No way! Aww, I’m so happy for you!” The brunette shouted excitedly. 

 

“Thanks...what about you? One of the lost boys finally grow up and sweep you off your feet?” Robin winked as the blush started to clear on her face. 

 

“Actually...no. But I did meet someone while I was cursed.” Wendy bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet, with her hands clasped firmly together. 

 

“No way? Well everyone is coming here to register, why don’t we have a look for your mystery boy?” Robin teased as she walked back to her side of the table. 

 

“More like mystery girl…” Wendy mumbled, catching the brunette off guard. 

 

“Oh, I stand corrected...mystery girl. I just need some basic details and then we should be good to go!” Robin shared a knowing smile with her old friend, before opening the large book filled with pictures and names of everyone that got sent to Hyperion Heights. 

 

“Sure, what do you need?” Wendy asked as she sat down on her side of the desk. 

 

“Well, since you met during the curse a name is useless. So why don’t we start we a description.” 

 

“Okay...Umm, she has gorgeous blonde hair, the brightest of smiles and these deep blue eyes.” Robin felt a hint of familiarity as her old friend spoke, but she shrugged it off, surely she wasn’t talking about Alice. 

 

“Huh? Sounds...familiar. Anything else you can tell me about her?”

 

“She’s an orphan, always hanging around with that cop guy...oh and she eats these disgusting sandwiches...some type of jam or something? I don’t really remember much else...oh apart from the fact that she was a little bit...mad.” Wendy rolled her eyes as she listed the more annoying qualities of her mystery lover, making Robin’s blood boil as she realized that she was, in fact, talking about her true love. 

 

“Mad?” Robin muttered through gritted teeth. 

 

“Like voices in her head, talking to statues and she always spoke in these riddles…but she was gorgeous! So I think I can look over that.” Robin saw red as Wendy spoke. How dare she talk about Alice like that! How could Alice...Tilly ever be with someone as superficial and stuck up as her! 

 

“Aha...you know, now that I think about it, I don’t think I can help you.” Robin plastered a fake smile on her face as she slammed the book closed. 

 

“Why not? Afraid that you and your little girlfriend aren’t going to be the cutest gay couple around?” Wendy joked, not catching on to the anger plastered on the brunette’s face. 

 

“I don’t think you deserve to be with someone you clearly think so little of!” “Robin blew up, standing up so hard that the chair she was sitting went flying. 

 

“And what would you know? I bet if you were in my shoes you’d be saying the same thing to me!” Wendy stood, ready to square up to Robin if need be. 

 

“Robin! Papa is alright! He’s back at the apartment! He sends his lov- Sophia?” Alice skipped in, coming to a halt when she saw Tilly’s ex and her true love about to fight. 

 

“Tilly?” Wendy’s facial expression softened as she tried to move closer the blonde. 

 

“Wendy, meet Alice...my girlfriend.” Robin took a step to the side, stopping Wendy from getting any closer. 

 

“Girlfriend?” Wendy asked in disbelief, finally realizing why her friend had been acting this way. 

 

“Robin...I can-” Alice started, but was quickly cut off my Robin’s soft lips on hers. Melting into the kiss, Alice wrapped her arms tightly around her love, never wanting to be without her love ever again. 

 

“Hey, we were cursed and we didn’t know each other even existed…” Robin whispered as she Eskimo kissed her love as their foreheads touched. 

 

“But you know what they say about cursed minds?” Wendy spoke spite laced in her voice. 

 

“Why are you still here?” Robin spat as she quickly turned around to face the brunette once again. 

 

“Cursed minds speak uncursed truths...what do you say we pick up where we left off,” Wendy smirked at the couple, winking at Alice as she spoke. 

 

“Excuse me? I’m standing right here!” Robin shouted, about to step towards, only to be stopped by Alice’s hand on her arm, silently begging her not to start anything. 

 

“And I think that Tilly...Alice should have the right to decide who she wants to be with, instead of just crawling back to what she had before the curse.” Wendy stepped forward, completely ignoring Robin as she stared lovingly at Alice. 

 

“Oh, you are so lucky that I don’t have my bow right now!” Robin hissed at the brunette. 

 

“Like you’d have the guts to do anything! That bow was basically a glorified accessory!” Wendy snapped poison laced in her voice. 

 

“Then how about I introduce you to my fist instead!” Robin shouted, making the blonde behind her jump. 

 

“Look at you, scaring my poor baby...it’s okay, I can make you feel things that she never did.” Wendy reached out to touch Alice’s arms, prompting Robin to push her away from her love. 

 

“Must be from all the practice you’ve been getting at Neverland!” Robin spat, he fist clenched in her fury. 

 

“Will you two just stop!” Alice shouted, forcing the two brunette’s to face her. 

 

“She started it! Just tell her that you’re not interested and we can leave it at that!” Robin argued, with a stomp of her foot. 

 

“Oh well…I umm…” Alice hesitated, not because it was a hard decision for her to make, but because she didn’t know how to tell Wendy to shove off without hurting her feelings 

 

“Oh my god...Alice? I hope you two are happy together!” Robin’s eyes watered before she took off running into the back room. 

 

“No! Robin wait!” Alice shouted as she was about to run after her love, only to be stopped by a soft hand gripped firmly on her wrist. 

 

“Now that it’s just the two of us...why don’t we pick up right-” Wendy purred as she leaned in to kiss the blonde. 

 

“Your breath always smells like onions and you are the worst kisser I have ever met!” Alice spat as she pushed the brunette away before their lips even came close to meeting. 

 

“I’m sorry? But...I thought?”

 

“I didn’t know how to say those things without sounding like an arse, but none of that matters right now, because the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, thinks that I’m out here choosing something that even my cursed persona couldn’t stand! So, excuse me!” Alice snapped, leaving the brunette speechless as she ran through the bar in search of her love. 

 

Robin was pissed, miserable…but overall, she was pissed! Not at Alice, she knew that she had been Alice’s first everything and she understood that there would probably come a point when the blonde would want to try something different, and of course it hadn’t been Alice that dated Wendy, it was Tilly…the orphan that was longing for someone to love her…no, she wasn’t pissed at Alice, she could never be. She wasn’t even that pissed at Wendy…no, the only person Robin was pissed at was herself. She left, she went traveling around the world…maybe if she had of stayed…if she had of just waited, maybe Tilly wouldn’t have fallen for someone else, then she’d still have her Alice. 

 

“Robin?” The soft whispers of her love pulled her from the internal battle she had been fighting since she hid away in the storeroom. 

 

“What?” Robin spat as she brought her knees up closer to her face, hiding away from everything. 

 

“Oh, my love…please don’t cry…” Alice was quick to run to the brunette’s side and pull the weeping woman into her arms. “I don’t want her, you are the only girl for me…you’ve got to know that!” Alice whispered as she placed small kisses on the archers head, face, neck…anywhere she could reach. 

 

“Then…then why did you hesitate?” Robin sniffled, as she pulled away just enough to see her love’s bright smile. 

 

“I didn’t know how to tell her that there was no way I’d ever be with her…in this realm or any.” Alice smiled brightly as she closed the small gap between the two. “You are the one that I choose, you will always be the one…which is why.” Alice smirked as she dropped down on one knee. 

 

“Alice?” Robin gasped, as she watched her blonde love pull out a simple, yet beautiful engagement ring. 

 

“I had this whole speech prepared…but I don’t remember any of it…so all I’ll say is this: I love you, Robin, as Alice, as Tilly…it’s always been, and it always will be you. You take me as I am, on my good days and my bad…Will you marry me?” Alice teared up, waiting for the stunned brunette to respond. 

 

“I was going to ask you! I have a ring upstairs, I was just waiting to ask you Father for his permission…” Robin laughed, before cupping the blonde’s face. 

 

“One step ahead of you like always…I called your Mother last night.” Alice winked. “Umm, is that a yes? Cause my leg is starting to fall asleep love.” Alice mumbled, just then she was cut off by Robin’s lips as she was pulled into her archer’s strong arms, a place she planned to stay for the rest of her life. 


	12. Baby Rails and Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Alice heard Robin talks about how babies are hard work and she didn’t want to deal with them. After that Alice thinks Robin didn’t want babies at all. Some cute misunderstanding between them.

“Hey, you two!” Ella waved at the young couple as they walked hand in hand into camp.

 

“Ella, hello!” Alice waved, dragging them both closer to the young woman.

 

“She’s getting so big!” Robin’s eyes lit up as she caught sight of the fussing baby in her pram.

 

“Can I?” Alice asked, gesturing to the baby.

 

“Of course!”

 

“Hello, little one…” Alice coed as she gently scooped the baby up into her arms, cradling her close to her chest. “Now what’s all that fussing about?” Alice smiled down at the now calmer baby.

 

“How did you do that? I’ve been trying to get her settled for hours.” Ella looked on in amazement.

 

“She just wanted a little look around, didn’t you little one.” Alice blew raspberries on the baby’s cheek, sending her into a fit of giggles.

 

“I saw Henry earlier, he looked exhausted,” Robin commented as she smiled sweetly at the sight in front of her.

 

“Yeah, she hasn’t been sleeping at all…if you’re wise, you’ll wait before having any kids.” Ella joked with the brunette.

 

“I agree, children are cute, don’t get wrong…but you’re basically stuck in one place for eighteen years, you can’t go on adventures, you have to watch what you say…and don’t even get me started on those baby proof locks! I can pick a lock with a hairclip, but I have no idea how to open a baby rail!” Robin ranted, stopping when she realized that Ella had no idea what she was talking about. “Oh, a baby rail is like a gate for the stairs and stuff.” Robin huffed, not noticing the look of hurt and confusion that began to creep its way onto her loves face.

 

“Ahh, well I’m glad that they don’t have those in this realm. This one is a handful on her own.” Ella laughed, nudging the archer playfully.

 

“I bet she is! I used to babysit back in Storybrooke and some of the kids were little monsters living in human form! I’m so glad that I won’t ever have to worry about kids.” Robin spoke without thinking or noticing that her blonde girlfriend was within earshot.

 

“Yeah, but there’s this moment you get...it doesn’t happen all the time, but when it does...all the tantrums and restless nights will be worth it.” The older brunette beamed, as she nodded over to the blonde woman prompting the archer to look over at her love, who was currently singing a quiet lullaby to Lucy.

 

“But, there’s also dirty diapers, spit up on everything you own! I’d take an epic adventure with Alice over that any day!” Robin laughed as Alice walked back to the group with a sleeping Lucy cradled comfortably in her arms, having heard every word that the brunette had said.

 

“You’re amazing!” Ella whispered as she placed the infant back into the pram.

 

“It was just some bouncing and a lullaby my Papa used to sing to me...nothing special.” Alice shrugged, still trying to wrap her head around what Robin had said before.

 

“You’re a natural! You’re going to make an amazing Mother one day...both of you.” Ella winked, making Alice sigh sadly.

 

“No thanks…we’d much rather spend our sleepless nights doing something else.” Robin teased as she moved to wrap her arms around the miserable blonde from behind, while Alice was trying to keep her usual smile planted firmly on her face.

 

“Young love, it’s sickening and yet so amazing…I should probably get this one into her cot and leave you two lovebirds to your restless night.” Ella winked, as she waved goodbye to the couple.

 

“Bye Ella!” “Goodnight Little One!” The two said in unison before Robin began to nibble gently on Alice’s right ear.

 

“I like the sound of a restless night right about now…” The archer purred into the blonde’s ear, sending a shiver through the blonde’s body. She could never say no to Robin, she never wanted to…but after listening to Robin talk to Ella moments before, Alice could stand to sleep in the same bed as the brunette without bursting into tears.

 

“Not tonight.” Alice shrugged, as she released herself from the archer’s hold.

 

“Hey, what’s up? You were practically undressing me with your eyes earlier…is it because of what I said to Ella?” Robin questioned as she reached out to grab the blonde’s hand. Alice let out a shaky sigh of relief, glad that she didn’t have to find a way of bringing up what was bothering her.

 

“I..”

 

“It was only a stupid joke! I don’t make it a point to talk about our sex life to everyone if that’s what you’re thinking…I know that what happens, stays between us and only us…and speaking of things getting between us, these clothes are really starting to get on my nerves…” Robin winked as she pulled the blonde woman back into her arms playfully.

 

“Ugh! You don’t get it do you!” Alice snapped- something she had never done before- at the brunette, who quickly jumped back in shock and let go of the blonde.

 

“Get what? Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Robin was hesitant to reach out to the blonde, afraid that she might lash out.

 

“You are such a…a jerkwad, Robin Mills!” The blonde shouted, before storming off towards the archer’s tent, as hot fresh tears streamed down her face.

 

“Everything alright?” Robin jumped at the sound of her Aunt behind her, quickly she wiped away her own streaming tears and turned to face the older woman.

 

“Aunt Regina…yeah, everything fine…great actually.” Robin lied, as she tried to force a smile on her face.

 

“I saw what happened Robin…I was coming over to say hello when the shouting started.” Regina raised a knowing eyebrow at her niece, who simply shrugged in response, trying to figure out what it was that upset Alice so much. “Do you want to talk about it?” Robin nodded defeatedly before she was embraced by her Aunt and led to Regina’s tent.

 

“I just don’t know what I did…” Robin mumbled as Regina handed her a cup a tea. “I thought that she was angry because I was joking with Ella about…it’s not really important.” Robin paused, as her cheeks grew a furious red. “And then I apologized for that and she blew up!”

“Your Father was exactly the same...he’d know that I was annoyed, but he could never guess what it was that was annoying me and then that annoyed me even more!” Regina smirked at the miserable looking brunette.

 

“So, what do I do?” Robin mumbled as she fidgeted with a small pocket watch in her hand.

 

“Think back, how were things this morning?” The older brunette asked as she sipped her tea.

 

“Things were great, I got up super early to make us a picnic, then I picked her up at her hut…we went for a swim, had lunch…then…then we went into town! I bought a few new arrowheads that I wanted to try out and I got Alice some candy.” Robin shrugged as she provided her Aunt with a play by play of her date with Alice, leaving out certain parts that would make her die of embarrassment.

 

“That all seems pretty standard for you two…did anything happen after that? On the way back here?”

 

“No! We took our usual route, I held her hand, used my bow to move branches out of her way, helped her over fallen trees…then when we got here all we did was talk to Ella…shit!” Robin cursed, earning a glare from her Aunt. “Sorry…but I think I know why Alice is mad…and I need to go to her! Now!” The archer jumped from her seat and quickly made a point of collecting her things.

 

“Good luck!” Regina shouted as the brunette ran out of the tent.

 

***

Alice had finally managed to calm herself down. She had never been one for shouting, or cursing, especially not at Robin. Their relationship had always been a thing of beauty and love, it was always stolen kisses and loving glances…not fights and tears.

 

Robin was the one for Alice, the blonde knew that wholeheartedly. She knew that they’d move in together one day and that they’d get married…that they’d be happy. Alice had their entire life planned out, well she thought she had. She couldn’t wait to raise children with Robin, to give a child the life that she dreamed of. For family vacations, for waking up super early to see if Santa had come, for bedtime stories…she wanted it all and more importantly, she wanted it all with Robin! She wanted the brunette standing by her hand through all the tantrums, she wanted to watch her archer teach their children how to shoot an arrow, to hear her tell them all about the world she came from.

 

“Alice…” Robin whispered as she entered the small tent. Robin hardly ever slept there, she preferred her bed at the farm and Alice’s bed much more, but the campground been closer and at the time and the two girls were in a rush to get to bed. “I know that you’re still awake…” Robin mumbled as she sat on her own side of the small camp bed, while the blonde refused to turn and face her lover.

 

“I don’t want to talk to you…” Alice mumbled, emotion laced in her voice.

 

“Alice sweetheart…I’m sorry.”

 

“Do you even know what you’re apologizing for? Or are you just hoping that I’ll accept and forget about what you said?” Alice spat, hating that she was acting this way, but she couldn’t help it. Her whole world was crumbling around her, she was stuck between the two things she wanted most in the world.

 

“At first I didn’t know…but then I had a chat with my Aunt Regina and I started to see things more clearly…you’re upset because of what I said to Ella…about babies.” Robin whispered as she ran her fingers through the blonde woman’s hair.

 

“Is it true? You don’t want children?” Alice whimpered, sounding so vulnerable it almost broke Robin’s heart.

 

“For the longest time…yes,” Robin answered honestly, only startled slightly when Alice sprang up and turned to face her, tears streaming down her face. “But that was before I came here when I was forced to babysit little demons every weekend…”

 

“And now? What makes being here so different?” The blonde asked as hot tears streamed down her face.

 

“You’re here Alice! I love you with every fiber of my being…and when I think about the future, it’s all you.” Robin began to tear up. “I think of the house we are going to have, I think about seeing your Papa walk you down the aisle, I think about the totally bonkers honeymoon we will have in Wonderland…and now…now all I can think of is holding a beautiful baby, with your gorgeous blonde hair and my green eyes…but all of that, is years away at least!” Robin giggled as she pulled the blonde woman into her arms. “I want all that, because I want you…but for now, we are going to go on amazing adventures, and have hundreds of restless nights…” The brunette smiled sweetly before kissing the blonde woman in her arms, deeply.

 

“Do you really want all of that? Alice muttered as she lay her head on Robin’s chest.

 

“I want all that and so much more…” Robin smiled lovingly at her lover.

 

“I was really worried for a second there…” Alice mumbled into Robin’s neck, finally able to calm herself down. She didn’t have to give up on anything, she could have both…all she had to do was talk to the brunette.

 

“You have nothing to worry about my love…I’m up for every adventure with you, even the ones that involve little humans.” Robin winked as she nibbled on the blonde’s ear.

 

“I think we are going to have some amazing adventures…all three of us.” Alice teased, before pushing the brunette archer down.


	13. Tinder Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Robin having trouble explain Alice to what tinder is.

It had been Alice’s idea to leave the comfort of her small hut that afternoon. After years stuck in the tower, even the thought of spending time indoors when it wasn’t called for, didn’t sound one bit appealing to her. So, she managed to drag the extremely tired and cranky archer out of bed and the two set off on an adventure. While on her latest trip to Wonderland, Alice had heard talk of the local Rabbit burrows, being trampled on and destroyed, so the blonde had decided that she would call by all the local ones, just to check in and to get a cuddle from her little furry friends. Robin had been content in just watching her love play with the little rabbits, having always felt a small twinge of fear for the bouncing creatures. Feeling content that all her little furry friends were safe, Alice began to enjoy the misty walk she had led them on, her hand never leaving Robin’s as they trekked through the mud in a peaceful, blissful silence…until Robin ended up covered in mud from head to toe.

 

“That is the last time we go rabbit burrow hunting after a storm! I have mud, where mud shouldn’t be!” Robin muttered as they entered the blonde woman’s house, her cloak was weighing heavy on her shoulders as it held all the extra weight from the now dried in mud attached.

 

“Well, I think that has more to do with you trying and failing to tackle me,” Alice spoke in a sing-song tone, as she hung her own, clean cloak, upon its peg. Watching closely as the archer began to shed her clothes, leaving her in only her underwear and a pale green tank top.

 

“I was just trying to get one of these…” Robin purred as she snaked her arms around the blonde girl’s frame, digging her fingers into her curves as she drew her in closer. Resting her forehead on the blonde’s, the archer stared attentivity into Alice’s baby blue eyes, before leaning in to brush their lips together over and over, adding more pressure with each brush, until the blonde couldn’t take it anymore and slammed their lips together, bumping noses and biting lips as they did so.

 

“Mmm, well you can have more of these...after you have a bath because as much as I love you, you are a little stinky,” Alice smirked as she pushed the brunette away from her, a pout spreading across the archer’s face.

 

“And what are you going to be doing while I’m in the bath?” Robin winked, as she wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

 

“Not joining you if that’s what you are getting at! We both know that my little tub isn’t big enough and I’m not living through that again!” The blonde shivered at the memory of the last time Robin had convinced her to get in the tub with her. The archer claimed that it would be fun, but all it was a pain in the ass…quite literally.

 

“No fun…” The archer stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who simply repeated the gesture in return, causing them both to giggle slightly.

 

“We can have plenty of fun later...but now, bath time!” Alice winked, before pointing towards the small bathroom.

 

“Fine…” Robin smirked before pulling off her pale green tank top and unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

 

“Teasing won’t get you anywhere!” Alice said breathlessly, as she licked her lips hungrily.

 

“In my experience teasing gets me everywhere!” Robin winked playfully before swaying into the bathroom.

 

While Robin relaxed into the bath, Alice made a point of tidying up the small hut. Carefully she scooped up the archer’s dirty clothes, preparing to wash them when suddenly a small buzzing came from the archers pants pocket.

 

“Robin?” Alice mumbled as she took the phone out of her loves pocket.

 

“Yeah?” Robin called out.

 

“Your magic box is lighting up…” The blonde mumbled as she gently held the magic box in her hand, afraid that she might break it.

 

“Babe, we’ve been over this. It’s not magic...and it’s probably just game notifications. Just swipe the bar and hit 4689.” The archer laughed, before relaxing back into the tub, letting the hot water wash over her body.

 

“This thing just keeps getting more and more curious,” Alice muttered to herself as she unlocked the smartphone. Startled as the screen lit up to reveal a small picture of her archer surrounded by a light red circle, before revealing the word ‘Tinder’ on the screen.

 

“Robin…” Alice called out, confused about what she was seeing on the screen of Robin’s magic box.

 

“I promise it’s not magic…” The brunette laughed.

 

“I know that...now. I didn’t know you had such a love for trees.” Alice smirked to herself, having misread the title, assuming that it was all about trees.

 

“Trees?” Robin mumbled, having no idea what her blonde love was talking about.

 

“Timber...Oh! That doesn’t look like trees.” Alice gasped as a pretty blonde appeared on the screen.

 

“Shit! Alice love put the phone down!” Robin called out, as the loud splashes of water followed.

 

“Woah...what is this thing?” The blonde whispered to herself, as she clicked on the little heart button, making the picture of the pretty girl disappear and a new picture of a brunette take its place. After a few more clicks of the heart button, the blonde girl found herself bored with the other girls and set out to find what else the app had to offer. Clicking on the small person-shaped icon, the screen revealed a number of pictures of her brunette lover and a small paragraph of text.

 

“Robin Mills...I’m just your average eighteen-year-old, bored with life and looking for a certain honey to entertain me...sorry guys, but this is a girl only event...I’ve got what some would call a magical touch (if you know what I mean), former Evil Mother, weird obsession with stealing so you better protect your hearts, ladies,,…” Alice read out loud, trying her best not to laugh at the words accompanied by a number of cute selfies.

 

“Please stop...this is the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever had to experience.” Robin quickly ran out, a towel gripped tightly around her body.

 

“What is this thing?” Alice’s eyes lit up as she held the phone up to her love, displaying Robin’s profile to the embarrassed brunette.

 

“It’s...it’s a dating app from back in Storybrooke…but I haven’t even thought about it since I met you!” Robin quickly grabbed the phone from her love, before hanging her head in embarrassment.

 

“This is how you found a relationship back in your world?” Alice mumbled, worried about if she was good enough for the archer that stood in front of her.

 

“Well...it wasn’t exactly used for finding relationships...it’s more of a glorified hook-up app.” The brunette muttered embarrassed by everything that was happening.

 

“Hook-up?” Alice scrunched up her face in confusion before it finally clicked with her. “Oh! You’d push on these buttons and a girl would appear and…”

 

“God No! I mean there are probably girls who...but I never! I never even answered any of the messages!” The brunette was quick to speak, making it clear that she was not that type of girl.

 

“Why not? Some of these girls are pretty...a lot of blondes.” Alice joked though Robin could tell that the girl wasn’t happy.

 

“Honestly? Sure, some of them were cute, completely my type, but I never felt any kind of connection when I looked at their pictures or read their bio’s.” Robin smiled sweetly, as she leaned over to peck the girl’s lips gently, as she cupped her cheek.

 

“Well, they obviously felt something for you…there are loads of people on here asking to meet up…” Alice mumbled as she nudged her nose against the arches bare shoulder, placing a small peck on the now clean skin.

 

“Well, they’re out of luck, because the only girl I want is right in front of me.” The brunette smiled brightly, as she threaded her fingers through blonde’s hair.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really…how many times do I have to tell you that I love you with all my heart before you start to believe me?” Robin refused to back down, keeping her eyes locked with the blondes.

 

“I do believe you and I feel exactly the same, my love…but look at all these girls, I’m not half as pretty as some of them…sometimes I just worry that you’ll decide to go back to your world and be with someone else, someone with a lot less baggage.” A small tear trickled down her face, but it was quickly wiped away by the archer’s lips, kissing sweet kisses all over the blondes face.

 

“I love you and all your baggage…and the fact that you go looking for rabbit’s burrows just to check in, and those disgusting sandwiches you eat…and that little face you make whe…” Robin spoke between kisses, pecking her lips, her cheek, her neck.

 

“I get it…I get it, you love me for me.” Alice quickly cut her off, knowing exactly what was on the brunette’s mind.

 

“Forever and always,” Robin announced proudly. “And to prove it, I’m going to delete this godforsaken app, something I should have done a long time ago.” The brunette quickly lifted the forgotten phone from the ground.

 

“No, wait! I wouldn’t mind if you kept it for a little longer…I was having so much fun playing matchmaker!” Alice quickly snatched the phone from her lover as she looked at all the girls the app had to offer.

 

“You do realize that you are matching them with me? Your girlfriend?” Robin asked in confusion as she moved to sit behind she love, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s slender body as she placed small kisses along the freckled neck.

 

“Yep! But I know that it’s all just make-believe and that you aren’t going anywhere.” Alice relaxed into her practically naked lover’s arms, having only a thin towel covering her glorious body. “You love me too much!”

 

“That I do…” Robin purred as she gently released the small knot keeping the towel closed.

 

***

The two girls had just finished moving the last of their belongings into their new flat. It was two blocks away from Alice’s Father and right next to the archery range that Zelena had just bought for her daughter to run.

 

“Was that?” Robin’s eyes lit up as the tell-tale sound of a Tinder match bell rang through the apartment.

 

“No!” Alice let out a small squeak as the brunette raised an eyebrow at her love. In a flash, both of them were scrambling towards the table, where Alice’s phone lay.

 

“That was! Oh my god, you made a Tinder for yourself!” Robin shouted as she reached the phone first, unlocking it to check out the girl's Tinder profile.

 

“Technically Tilly made a Tinder…” Alice defended herself, even though she could tell that Robin was more amused than annoyed.

 

“You really did like it all those years ago, huh?” The brunette joked, as started swiping, checking out the local girls that have matched with Tilly.

 

“Give it back…I’m going to delete it!” Alice demanded, having to stand on her tiptoes as Robin lifted the phone high into the air.

 

“Not a chance, it’s my turn to play matchmaker now…” Robin teased, before running and jumping onto the couch, with the blonde following close behind. “Oh, this one is so your type.” Robin coed, fully engrossed in the phone.

 

“Yeah, she is,” Alice whispered as she stared lovingly at the woman she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with.


	14. Talking Rabbit's, Special Soup and a Roaring Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Could you write about Alice/Robin taking care of Robin/Alice when she gets sick? You could choose if this happens in their cursed lives or not, and who takes care of who, I just really wanted to see either one of them take care or the other in times of sickness. It doesn't have to be now ofcourse, you can put this off if you want! :)

Alice’s head felt heavy on her shoulders, a twinge of pain pulsating through her, beating in time along with her pulse as she busied herself, cleaning and preparing dinner for her date with Robin, determined to ignore the throbbing headache away. She knew what was coming, it always started like this. She’d wake up sore and then get progressively worse as the day went on, the nose would be next, it’d start dripping disgusting snot, Alice would rub at it so much it would become raw to the touch. Tissue after tissue she’d curse at the world for making sickness attack her until eventually, she’d pass out, alone and cold. But not this time, Alice thought to herself as she prepared the rabbit for her stew. She couldn’t let herself fall victim to this sickness, not with her brunette archer on her way over. She planned to simply ignore it, spend the day getting lost in her girlfriend instead, however as the blonde girl went about her day her symptoms only worsened, making her feel the poorest she’s ever felt.

 

“This is bad Mr. Rabbit…” The blonde mumbled as she picked up the tattered bunny, clutching him close to her heart.

 

“Maybe you should lay down love.” Alice was taken aback by the deep voice radiating from the stuffed animal.

 

“You can talk? Or have I finally lost it…” The curious girl asked the stuffed animal, hoping that he would speak again, but he didn’t. “Gone silent again I see…maybe you’re right though. Robin won’t be here for a while, and maybe a nap could be just the thing I need to recharge and kick this sicknesses ass!” Alice smiled shyly at the rabbit, slightly embarrassed for thinking that her best friend had been talking to her. Sluggishly, the blonde dragged herself over to the small bed in the corner of the hut, crawling under the thin cover and curling up into a ball.

 

 

***

The sun lay low in the sky when the archer finally arrived at the area surrounding the small hut. She had planned to arrive earlier, but her Mother had forced her into doing some last-minute chores, the brunette had been hesitant at first, but came around when her Mother said that would lift her curfew for the night, allowing her some extra time with her girlfriend.

 

As Robin rounded the final bend that led to her love’s hut she caught sight of bright yellow and blue flowers, swaying brightly in the wind.

 

“Alice would love these!” The brunette mumbled as she gently plucked each flower from the ground, forming a small bouquet for the blonde. Robin had never thought of herself as the romantic type, in fact, she tried to avoid romance as much as possible back in Storybrooke, but since meeting Alice, the brunette would do anything to make the blonde smile. Picking flowers, walking hand in hand, soft cuddles by the fire, cute nicknames, all the things that used to make the archer want to puke, seemed to be the things that Robin looked forward to each day.

 

The small hut was in darkness when Robin finally arrived, worried that something was wrong the archer quickly and carefully tucked the bouquet into her pouch, before loading an arrow into her bow. The door to the hut opened with ease, as the silent archer tiptoed inside using the best of her hunting abilities to make her steps as light as possible. Bow at the ready, the archer quickly looked around the room, nothing seemed to be disturbed, all that stood out to the brunette was the lack of her blonde girlfriend. Robin shrugged, lowering her weapon and placing her arrow back into the quiver, figuring that Alice had just stepped out to get something and would be back soon. It wasn’t until the sound of a small snore reached the brunette’s ears, that Robin knew that wasn’t the case.

 

Curled up in a ball, tattered old rabbit clung to her chest, Alice let out a series of small snores as Robin gently approached. The archer couldn’t believe how cute her girlfriend looked while she was sleeping, her hair was wilder than usual sprawled out on the pillow and there was a small drip of drool on the corner of her slightly opened mouth, this was definitely on its way to becoming Robin’s new favorite sight.

 

“Alice…” The brunette whispered to the stirring girl as she brushed a few stray locks from her face, placing a small kiss on her forehead when it was clear.

 

“Robin...what are you...our date! I completely forgot, just give me a minute to get ready.” Alice’s voice was hoarse and calmly, obviously being overrun by her sickness. Quickly Robin grabbed the smaller girls wrist, forcing her to stop, giving the blonde the once over, Robin could clearly see that she wasn’t well. It was fairly obvious now that the blonde was defiantly sick. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose looked raw red and painful and her hair was standing out in every direction.

 

“You can say it you know, I look awful.” Her eyes held heavy bags and her cheeks were flushed, accompanied by her muffled breathing and wheezing.

 

“I wouldn’t say that you always look beautiful to me… but Alice you’re not in any state to be out of bed!” Robin snapped sweetly as she raised the back of her hand up the blonde’s forehead, not surprised to feel that the girl had a roaring temperature.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The blonde squeaked, before being attacked by a fit of coughs, nearly knocking her off her feet and into the brunette’s arms.

 

“It means.” Robin gently walked them a few steps back to the small bed, before carefully sitting down with the girl still in her arms. “That you are sick and clearly need some rest.”

 

“But our date?” The blonde whined, feeling horrible for ruining their night.

 

“Can wait! You getting better is much more important!” The archer insisted as she placed a small kiss on the blonde’s sweaty forehead.

 

“I feel horrible, you came all this way.” Alice pouted, before melting into the girl's arms feeling exhausted.

 

“It’s alright, I’m happy that I came, because what kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you all alone while you were sick?” The archer rubbed soothing circles on the girl’s back.

 

“You...you want to stay with me?” Alice couldn’t believe it, ever since her Papa had been cursed she’d always have to face the sickness alone, hold her own hair back while she vomited, make her own comfort food…but now, she had Robin.

 

“Why does that surprise you?” Robin laughed softly, as she cupped the blonde’s face, forcing her to look at her.

 

“Dunno...I’ve just, never had anyone to take care of me when I’m sick.” Alice blushed, as her finger’s intertwined with Robin’s.

 

“Well, now you have me...and I’m not going anywhere,” Robin swore that to herself the day she met Alice when she had seen the horrid tower where the girl had been forced to spend most of her life. She wasn’t ever going to let the blonde be left alone again.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise, I’m not ever going anywhere...now back to bed with you.” Robin moved slightly, allowing her the room she needed. “I’m going to make us something to eat, you sleep…” The archer bent down to place a sweet kiss on her lover’s lips, not caring if she ended up sick in a few days because of it.

 

“And you’re not going to leave?” Alice mumbled as sleep began to overtake her body, falling asleep before she had a chance to hear her love’s response.

 

“Never…”

 

While the sick blonde woman slept, Robin got to work preparing dinner for both of them, not wanting to let the rabbit that Alice had already prepared to go to waste, Robin used it as an extra little something in her Mother’s vegetable chilli soup - the perfect cure for any illness, she’d always say- dishing out two hefty portions the archer carefully carried the steaming bowls over to her sleeping lover. The hot smell of the chili mixed in with the mouthwatering scent of the different vegetables blended together with Zelena secret stock recipe, filled the air as Robin moved closer to the sleeping blonde, prompting the girl to stir slightly.

 

“Mmm, something smells good.” The blonde mumbled against her pillow, not quite ready to allow herself wake up fully.

 

“It's my Mom’s super special get well soon soup! You won’t believe how many fevers this thing has cured over the years.” Robin sat the two steaming bowls down, before threading her fingers through the messy blonde hair.

 

“Is it magic?” Alice popped her head up from its resting place to face the brunette excitedly.

 

“No, it’s not magic.” Robin giggled at her overexcited girlfriend, “It’s just a super secret blend of different herbs and vegetables, plus a little rabbit meat this time because I didn’t want it to spoil.”

 

“I was going to make your favorite…” Thr blonde frowned slightly before the pout on her face was quickly kissed away.

 

“And you can, when you’re better.” Robin rested her head against the blonde's forehead, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. “But, for now…” The brunette reluctantly pulled away and grabbed the bowl of steaming hot soup. “You need to eat!”

 

“Thank you…” Alice reached out to grab the bowl, but the archer quickly moved it away. “What are you doing?”

 

“Open wide...here comes the flying monkey.” The brunette joked as she started to feed the weak blonde, who simply lay back content in watching her lover come up with silly names each spoonful until the bow was drained completely of its contents.

 

“That was really yummy!” Alice bounced happily, feeling a little bit better...until she didn’t. A sudden wave of nausea swept over the girl, sending her dashing towards the wastepaper basket, within seconds Alice was face first in the basket and she didn’t hold anything back. Almost instantly, however, Robin was behind the smaller woman, she held her hair back and rubbed small circles on her back, just like her Mother had done when she was sick as a child.  
  


“It’s okay...I’ve got you,” Robin whispered gently as she rubbed the girls back, trying not to throw up herself.

 

“I’m sorry…” Alice was breathless as she finally stopped puking, falling back into Robin’s warm body.

 

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, it’s not your fault that you’re sick.” Robin placed a small kiss on the blondes head, as she snuggled her close.

 

“I’m sorry for wasting your time...you’ve probably got much more important things to be doing.” The blonde mumbled, her fever making her usual insecurities even worse.

 

“Alice, you will never be a waste of my time. I don’t care if we’re holding back each other’s hair while vomiting or on some grand adventure, every moment that I get to spend with you is the best use for my time.” The archer gently scooped the blonde up into her strong arms, before gently depositing the girl into her bed. Reluctant to let go, Alice gripped tightly to the brunette’s clothes pulling her down into the bed with her.

 

“Can you hold me? I just need someone to hold me…” Alice begged, the fever hitting its peak and taking its toll on her body.

 

“I’d love too.” Robin winked as she quickly crawled over her love and opened her arms to the girl.

 

“Robin…” The blonde girl mumbled against Robin’s chest.

 

“Yes, Tower Girl?” The archer said playfully, as she gently ran her fingers up and down the blonde's arms.

 

“This might be the fever talking...actually no, it’s not the fever, it’s me...I think I love you…” Alice held her breath as she waited for the brunette to respond, mentally kicking herself for saying it too soon.

 

“I think I love you too...and tomorrow, when you’re all better and I can give you a proper kiss, I won’t just think it anymore…” The bright smile on the archers face couldn’t be wiped off by anything.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me Nobin…” Alice yawned as she kissed the brunette’s neck, nudging it with her nose.

 

“Goodnight Alice…” The archer's grip tightened around the blonde, as they both fell into a peaceful slumber, excited to be in each other’s arms for the first real time.

 

_The next morning…_

 

Alice woke up feeling fully refreshed, all the heaviness and soreness that attacked her body had vanished and in its place they left the warm buzziness, that she felt when she realized that instead of cuddling a pillow she had been snuggled up next to her girlfriend, who had spent the night before taking care of her.

 

“Robin…” Alice purred, kissing the brunette’s cheek and forcing the brunette to wake.

 

“Ugh…” The brunette moaned, as her eyes watered, face flushed and throat burned. “Bucket!” The archer shouted as she flung herself out of bed, hand placed firmly on her mouth before burying her head in the basket.

 

“Oh no...let it all out sweetie.” Alice coed as she mimicked Robin’s actions from the day before. “Maybe those kisses yesterday were a bad idea…”

 

“Totally worth it.” Robin breathed out as she let herself fall back against her blonde love, ready for her love to take care of her for the day and praying that her Mother didn’t send out a search party for her.


	15. Kisses Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt - Alice was the one to confess her feelings after Gold spoke to her about not wanting the dagger to be a burden on her and to allow her to find love.

Rumple had insisted on walking Alice back to her hut then next day after the two had stayed up all night brainstorming idea’s on how to find another Guardian to help him. Alice had really enjoyed the older man’s company, but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that still lingered in the pit of her stomach from the day before. Alice couldn’t put a name to the feeling, nor could she describe it properly. All she knew was that she’s been feeling it quite a bit recently, it all started when she was trapped in the cell with Robin, ever since then it would flutter in and out of her life. She’d be waiting for a letter from her Papa and it would appear moments before the archer did…and then yesterday it appeared again, only more than once. The feeling was extremely strong whenever she would look at the multi-colored bracelet on her wrist, or when Rumple had mentioned falling in love and growing old with someone…but she didn’t know why she was feeling this way, or what this feeling meant. She wanted to ask her Papa, but it would be a while before Robin would appear with a new letter, and then she’d have to wait for another reply, so she opted for the next best thing.

 

“Thank you for everything today...I know how much it must hurt for you to have given up seeing Belle again.” Alice mumbled, breaking the comfortable silence the pair had fallen into.

 

“Yes, but it’s what my Belle would have wanted.” Rumple sent a smile her way, a sad one, but a smile nonetheless.

 

“Rumpelstiltskin...the things you said before, the things about growing old with someone and falling in love...do you think...no doesn’t matter.” The blonde shook her head, chickening out of real reason for starting a conversation with the mostly quiet man.

 

“Do I think that you and Miss Mills will fall in love and grow old together?” The man looked straight ahead, with a faint smirk plastered on his face. “From what I’ve seen, you two look very happy together.”

 

“Oh we’re not...we’re not together.” Alice blushed at the man’s words.

 

“Oh, my mistake. I just assumed after everything you said…” Rumpelstiltskin turned to face the young girl, forcing them to stop as they neared the small hut.

 

“I like her...I really like her. But...why would she want to be with someone like me?” Alice gave the man a sad smile, shrugging away her feelings.

 

“Why wouldn’t she? You’re an amazing girl Alice.” The Dark One reached out to take the blonde girls hand in his.

 

“I’m damaged…and Robin deserves someone as perfect as she is.” Alice counterattacked, as she kicked at the ground while refusing to look the man in the eye.

 

“I’ll have none of that! Yes, you didn’t have the best start in life, but you freed yourself, you took care of yourself! You are an extraordinary woman Alice Jones! And if Robin can’t see that, then she’s not worth your time!” Rumple placed a now green finger under the girl's chin, forcing her to look at him through the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

 

“Thanks...but how do I know if she feels the same?” The blonde wiped away the stray tears, as she forced a smile onto her face.

 

“Have you tried asking her?” The older man smiled teasingly, earning a shy shake of Alice’s head in response. “Well, there’s your answer. Talk to her Alice, tell her everything you told me and then some more. In my experience, being honest from the start is the best thing. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

 

“Thank you...for everything. I’m so lucky to have a friend like you.” The blonde quickly and forcefully wrapped her arms around the startled man. After taking a few seconds to recover from the initial shock, Rumple gladly accepted the hug and returned the gesture.

 

“Me too Alice...me too.” He whispered, feeling like he just gained the daughter he and Belle had always wanted but never had a chance to have.

 

***

One whole week. That’s how Alice had to wait until the archer showed up at her small hut again. It had been the longest week of the blonde’s life, every second of every day she would go over her speech in her head, adding things, removing things, forgetting it and having to start over again. But today was the day, Robin was due any minute and Alice was ready. She had a plan and she wasn’t going to chicken out, she was going to tell the brunette how she felt, even if it ruined everything, she had to get it off her chest.

 

“Alice.” The archer smiled brightly as she caught sight of the blonde girl, knelt down in front of a small patch of mud.

 

“Robin...umm, how are you?” Alice dropped the small gardening shovel and quickly shook the muck from her hands.

 

“I’m good, and you?” Robin smiled shyly, as she fiddled with the letter in her hand.

 

“Even better now that I’ve seen you…” Alice spoke without speaking, forcing a deep blush to appear on both her and Robin’s face. “I mean…sorry.” The blonde ducked her head, scratching her head nervously.

 

“Here, express delivery from your Papa!” Robin coughed as she held out the letter for the blonde. “He also asked me to give you something else.” The archer kicked the ground, shifting the dirt near her boot.

 

“What?” Alice asked curiously, looking at Robin’s belonging for any sign of a parcel.

 

“This,” Robin whispered as she took a step towards the blonde, quickly wrapping her arms around the girl, just as Hook had done with her that morning.

 

“Thanks…” Alice blushed deeper as they pulled apart.

 

“You got anything you’d like for me to deliver to him?” Robin mumbled, refusing to move away from the blonde girl, silently enjoying their closeness.  

 

“Oh, one letter.” The blonde smiled brightly as their fingers brushed together. “And this,” Alice whispered as she leaned in to place a small peck on the archer’s cheek.  

 

“I don’t think I could pass that on…” Robin mumbled breathlessly, as Alice pulled back smiling shyly at the brunette.

 

“Looks like you’ll just have to keep it for yourself then.” The blonde winked, hoping and praying that she didn’t just ruin everything before anything even started.

 

“Looks like it...I’d love to stay and chat, but I’m sure your Papa will be waiting for this.” Robin internally cringed, hating that she always had to leave so soon.

 

“Wait...can’t you stay for a little while? I was just about to make some tea, it’s the perfect day for porch sitting.” Alice quickly grabbed the archer’s wrist, hoping that the brunette would take her up on her offer so that she could finally tell her how she felt.

 

“Sure, that sounds...lovely.” The brunette stood on her tiptoes excitedly, allowing herself a little downtime for once.

 

As Alice busied herself making tea, the archer paced the porch nervously. Ever since that day they met, Robin had always wanted to spend more time with the blonde, but every time an opportunity arose, the archer would chicken out, make up some excuse and run.

 

“How has life been at camp? Papa doesn’t talk about it much.” Alice questioned as she stepped outside with a tray filled with a large teapot, two cups and plenty of homemade cookies.

 

“It’s pretty boring, to be honest, I’m the only one there our age, so I mostly just keep to myself.” Robin giggled nervously as she finally took a seat next to the blonde, setting her bow and quiver aside.

 

“I get that…” The blonde mumbled sadly into her cup of tea, as she thought back to her many years trapped alone in that horrible tower.

 

“Well, if it makes me into half the person you are, then I’ll be happy.” The archer smiled shyly, picking at the cookie in her hand.

 

“You’re already perfect, you don’t need to change.” Alice complimented the brunette, forcing the archer to blush deeply.

 

“T-Thanks…” Robin stuttered, as she took a large sip of tea.

 

“I went on an adventure with Rumpelstiltskin shortly after your last visit!” Alice opted to change the subject, after seeing the effect the simple compliment had on the brunette.

 

“The Dark One? That sounds dangerous.” Robin reached across to touch the blonde’s hand slightly, allowing their fingers to brush against each other’s for a short moment, before pulling away, red in the face.

 

“He’s not that man anymore, he just wants to get back to the woman he loves,” Alice smirked, leaning forward towards the girl, missing how it felt to have the girl close to her.

 

“And he needs your help?”

 

“Yep! Well...he did need my help. We were so close, but he stopped me.” The blonde moaned frustratingly.

 

“Stopped you?” Robin asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde, prompting her to continue her story.

 

“Stopped me from ruining my life. He gave up seeing his Belle for me...for a while at least. We’re going to work together to make sure he gets back to her!”

 

“If anyone deserves a happy ending it’s you two...not together obviously.” The brunette couldn’t help but smile at the blonde, hoping that in some world she would be Alice’s happy ending.

 

“Obviously...that’s why he stopped me. He thought that I had found my happy ending and he didn’t want to ruin it.” The blonde blushed.

 

“Have you?” The archer pried, as she munched on the delicious cookie.

 

“Huh?” Alice hummed, spacing out while staring at the brunette’s lips.

 

“Found your happy ending?” Robin smiled like a goof, as the blonde moved forward slightly to brush a few stray crumbs off the brunette’s lips.

 

“Maybe…” The blonde whispered, her face only inches away from Robin’s.

 

“Hey...you’re wearing it.” Robin blurted out, as her eyes caught sight of the multi-colored bracelet on the blonde’s wrist.  

 

“Of course, I am, I never want to take it off.” Alice blushed as Robin held the blonde’s wrist to take a closer look at the bracelet to see how it was holding up.

 

“It’s only a few pieces of string…” The brunette blushed, letting the blonde’s hand fall to the table gently.

 

“No, it’s so much more than that...because you made it for me.” The blonde girl whispered, forcing the brunette to look up at her. “Robin...I-” The alarming sound of Robin’s phone springing to life, startled the two girls, making them both jump and pull away from their newfound closeness.

 

“Sorry, it's my Mom….hey Mom...yeah, I’m with Alice now...I’ll be home in time for dinner...bye, you too.” Robin spoked quickly with her Mother, trying to get the woman off the phone so that she could get back to spending what little time she had, with Alice. “Sorry, you were saying…”

 

“I was saying...oh yes. Robin, you were the first person to ever see something in me, something that I never knew was there. You believed me, trusted me...locked me in a cage...twice. I really like you...in more than a friend kind of way. At first, I thought it was just a stupid crush, I mean, who wouldn’t have a crush on you, you’re...wow, you’re gorgeous, but I know now that it’s more than that...Rumpelstiltskin talked about how I was going to fall in love and grow old with someone and the only person I could think of was you.” Alice finally paused to catch her breath, trying her best to ignore the look of sheer panic that appeared on the brunette’s face. “And I understand if you don’t want me, I get that. I’m damaged and no one wants someone who’s damaged like me, bu-” The blonde was quickly cut off, as Robin practically threw herself over the small table to kiss the blonde. Mouths mashed together in a messy dance, one that both women were loving immensely.

 

“You are the craziest person I know!” Robin pulled away breathlessly, leaning her head against Alice’s for a moment, before moving to sit back in her chair. “But that’s what makes you...well, you. And I really like you too...so much! I’ve just been too nervous to tell you…” The brunette blushed, as she reached her hand over the table to intertwine their fingers together.

 

“Remind me to cross being courageous off the list of things I like about you then.” Alice let out a hearty laugh, as she gave the archer’s hand a tight squeeze, the huge smile on her face not planning on leaving anytime soon.

 

“Hey!” Robin shouted, pretending to be offended.

 

“I’m only jesting...you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.” Alice apologized sweetly as she leaned over to peck the brunette’s lips.

 

“Not nearly as brave as you…” The brunette whispered against her lips, making the blonde pull back in shock.

 

“Give over.” Alice laughed nervously, waving a hand at the brunette.

 

“I’m serious. You’ve spent most of your life trapped, alone in a tower! Then you finally get out and had to face the world all on your own...you’re amazing Alice.” Robin winked, at the blushing girl.  

 

“So, what do we do now?” Alice mumbled as lovingly rubbed small circles over the brunette’s knuckles.

 

“More of this.” Robin hummed as she leaned forward to kiss the blonde gently. “But maybe inside, because I happen to know that your Father likes to pop by sometimes to check in.”

 

“Afraid of the teasing you’ll get at camp?” The blonde laughed as she pulled the archer to her feet, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist tightly.

 

“I’m more afraid of what your Papa will do to me if he finds out I’ve been doing more than just delivering letters to his little girl.” Robin laughed nervously, as her grip on the smaller girl’s waist tightened.

 

“He’s going to find out eventually.” Alice winked, before leaning up on her tiptoes, so that she was eye to eye with the brunette. “But until then...kisses please.” The blonde whispered before closing the distance between them.

 

“Anything for you,” Robin mumbled against her lips, as they messily stumbled into the small hut, their kiss never breaking.


	16. The Perfect Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hey! I'm not sure you take promps at the moment... but if you do, I like to see the first kiss between Tilly and Margot. Not Alice and Robin! What would have happened if the curse had not been broken yet? Thank you!!!

Margot paced the small hallway of Tilly’s apartment building nervously. She had arrived way too early, which was a good thing considering she had to try and convince the doorman to let her in for a solid twenty minutes. She wasn’t meant to here, she was meant to meet Tilly at their spot, but the blonde woman had to work late and wouldn’t have had time to change if she met Margot at the troll statue, so Margot was forced to pick the blonde up at Detective Rogers apartment. Margot had met him once before when her Mother was in trouble with that serial killer, but that was when he was the lead Detective on her Mother’s case, now he was Roger’s, the man that Tilly considered to be like a Father to her. After pacing the hallway, Margot finally pushed away the fear and knocked gently on the apartment door.

 

“Hey, I’m here to pick up Tilly?” Margot mumbled as the Detective smiled smugly at her.

 

“Aye, come on through.” His voice held a hint of amusement, as he moved to let the brunette in. Hesitantly brunette shuffled her way into the modest apartment. Watercolor paintings of ships and pirate’s fighting littered the white walls, in the corner stood a large oak bookshelf, filled with tattered books and a single scruffy plush rabbit.

 

“You have a lovely home Detective,” Margot muttered as she gently took a seat on the large couch.

 

“Cheers.” Rogers smiled wicked at the extremely nervous girl as he gave her the once over, sizing her up like a lion would with its prey. “Tilly should be just out...she’s quite excited,” The man’s face softened at the mere mention of his blonde house guest.

 

“Really?” The brunette’s eyes lit up at the Detective’s statement.

 

“Aye, but I didn’t say anything. She’ll have my tongue if she finds out.” Rogers winked playfully, as he picked his book up again.

 

“My lips are sealed.” Margot winked back, releasing the shaking breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

 

“Don’t be nervous love,” The one-handed man laughed slightly.

 

“I’m trying, I just really want this to go well...I really like Tilly.” Margot vented as she ran her hand through her perfect hair, messing it slightly.

 

“And Tilly really likes you too. It’s always Margot this and Margot that...I feel like I know everything about you at this point.” Rogers shared a knowingly glance with the brunette.

 

“She speaks very highly of you too.” Margot blushed, dipping her head to hide her pink cheeks.

 

“Ready!” Tilly announced happily as she skipped into the room, stopping in her tracks as her eyes met Margot’s. “Hello…”

 

“Hey...you look, um...you look beautiful.” The brunette mumbled, her mouth hanging open slightly at the sight of Tilly in her new clothes. The blonde girl wore denim dungarees, on top of a bright pink top.

 

“Oh...thanks.” Tilly blushed, as she straightened out the non-existent wrinkles. “Rogers took me shopping last night!”

 

“And now Rogers is taking himself into the bath, now that my bathroom is finally free.” Rogers coughed, pulling the two love-struck girls from their unofficial staring contest.

 

“Hey!” Tilly pouted, punching the man as he walked by.

 

“Have fun you two.” He waved over his shoulder, before stopping abruptly. “Oh and Margot, I expect you to have her home by ten at the latest!” Rogers glared sternly.

 

“Yes, sir.” Margot squeaked, caught off guard by his sudden change in demeanor.

 

“Good Lass.” The Detective called out, before slamming the door behind him, leaving the two girls alone at least.

 

“Sorry about him, he gets a little overprotective sometimes, same with Weaver.” Tilly shrugged, as she took one big step towards the brunette.

 

“It’s okay, I think it’s sweet...terrifying, but sweet.” Margot laughed nervously as she fiddled with the zipper of her jacket.

 

“I’m really grateful for everything he’s done for me...but enough of all the mushy stuff!” The blonde smirked teasingly at the brunette, trying to mask her own nervousness. “Can I pick our first spot?” Tilly pouted as she twirled the ends of her hair, having a fairly decent idea of the effect she was having on the brunette in front of her.

 

“How could I say no to that face,” Margot winked back, trying to beat Tilly at her own game. “Where are we heading?”

 

“It’s a surprise...and a little far away.”

 

“Then let’s get going!” Margot smirked as she held her hand out for the blonde to take. The blonde quickly accepted it, lacing their fingers together tightly.

 

“I like this…” Tilly smiled shyly, as she looked down at their joint hands. “Holding your hand...I don’t know, it just feels right.”

 

“Me too…” Margot whispered squeezing her hand tightly, “Now, where is this mystery place you are taking me?”

 

“It’s someplace wonderful…” Tilly regrettable let go of the brunette’s hand so that she could grab her usual backpack. “Random question.” The blonde added as she reclaimed Margot’s hand, and started to lead them out of the apartment. “How good are you at climbing fences?”

 

***

“Okay…that was…hard…” Margot breathed heavily, doubled over on a large stretch of grass. It turned out that Tilly hadn’t been joking about the fence, and Margot definitely didn’t list fence climbing as one of her skills.

 

“Maybe we should use the gate next time then.” Tilly winked as Margot sent her a death glare.

 

“There’s a gate?” The brunette mumbled angrily, although Tilly knew that she wasn’t really angry with her.

 

“Yep…but where’s the fun in that?” The blonde winked as she threw herself down beside the brunette.

 

“I like the way you see the world runaway girl.” Margot teased as she sat up, finally breathing normally again.

 

“Technically…if anyone of us is a runaway, it’s the one who went traveling the world, not the one who didn’t even make it away from the troll.” Tilly pointed out, before falling onto her back.

 

“Good point.” The brunette mumbled as she mimicked the blonde’s actions, laying side by side with each other for the first time. “What is this place anyway?”

 

“It’s where I go during the bad days…it helps…ground me I guess.” Tilly mumbled as her fingers gently grazed Margot’s, dancing around each other, waiting to see who would give in and lace them together. “See those containers over the next fence?” The blonde asked, pointing with her spare hand, as the other finally connected with Margot’s.

 

“The old shipping containers?” The brunette nodded, as she ran a soothing thumb over the back of the blonde’s soft hand.

 

“Third one to the right…that used to be home sweet home.” Tilly explained, scrunching up her face as the memories came flooding back. “It wasn’t much, but I loved every minute of it. Except for the bad days…so on those days, I’d throw a few blankets and pillows over the fence, and then I’d spend all day out here. Just staring at the sky, trying to find where I belonged…” The blonde turned on her side to face the quiet brunette, who stayed on her back looking longingly at the blue sky.

 

“Is today a bad day?” Margot muttered as her grip on the blonde’s hand tightened and she finally turned to face the girl, a look of pure worry and compassion plastered on her face.

 

“I’m laying here with you, today is an amazing day.” Tilly smiled brightly as she shuffled closer to the brunette, she had been dying to taste the girl ever since their first date and she had made a secret promise to herself that today would be the day.

 

“I’m…I’m glad…” Margot gulped as they gravitated towards one another, their eyes flickering from eyes to lips as they did so.

 

“Targo?” Tilly whispered as their foreheads touched, lips just inches apart.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Can I…can I kiss you?” The blonde blushed as the words slipped from her mouth.

 

“Yes…” The brunette’s whispered word could hardly be heard as the final few inches started to disappear.

 

“Freeze! Trespassers!” The two girls quickly jumped apart as the loud shouts of men came from behind them.

 

“Oh bugger!” Tilly cursed as she jumped up, extending her hand out to the brunette as she did so. “Random question, how good are you at running?” The blonde winked, earning an eye roll from the brunette, before the two girls took off running, hand in hand, back towards town and away from the police officers that were starting to chase them.

 

“Did you know that that was private property?” Margot asked as they ran through some random alleyway, with two police officers still hot on their tails.

 

“What is defined as private property anyway.” The blonde replied as they turned the corner, nearly falling over each other as they did.

 

“A place that doesn’t belong to the public!” The brunette argued back playfully, as she caught sight of a small crack in the wall, that would be just about big enough for the two of them to fit inside. “This way!” She tugged hard on the blonde’s hand, forcing her off course and into her arms violently, with just enough recovery time, for them to quickly slip into the crack before being spotted by the police officers.

 

“This isn-” Tilly was cut off by Margot’s hand, place firmly on her mouth.

 

“Shh, or we’ll get caught.” The brunette warned, not removing her hand from the talkative blonde’s mouth. The two stayed that way for a few short moments until they saw the two out of shape police officers run straight past them and out of the alleyway. “Looks like we lost them,” Margot mumbled as she poked her head out to check if the coast was clear. “Oh, sorry.” She quickly removed her hand, when she remembered that she was still covering Tilly’s mouth.

 

“Nice thinking Targo. You sure this is your first time running from the police?” Tilly teased as they made their way out of the hiding place.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The brunette teased right back, adding a wink for good measure. “I do believe that it is my turn now.” She added, as she quickly attached her hand to Tilly’s.

 

“Will yours involve a possible police chase as well?” Tilly blushed, slightly embarrassed about how her part of the date had ended.

 

“Hopefully not…but I do hope, that mine will include the conclusion we missed out on during yours.” The brunette winked, bumping shoulders with the extremely red-faced blonde.

 

“I hope so.” The blonde bit her lip at the mere thought.

 

“But first. How does ice-cream sound?” Margot smiled brightly, before dragging the blonde out of the alley and towards her favorite ice-cream parlor.

 

“Hello, Trix!” Margot greeted the old lady behind the counter as she walked in, earning a bright smile from the previously frowning woman.

 

“Margot! I didn’t know that you were back so soon!” Trix quickly moved to embrace the tall brunette tightly, before noticing the smiling blonde attached to her hand. “And you’ve brought a girl! And a pretty one as well…” The woman winked at the blushing brunette.

 

“Trix, this is Tilly.” Margot introduced the pair happily, forced to let go of Tilly’s hand as the woman pulled the blonde in for a bone-crushing hug.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, young lady!” Trix gushed.

 

“Likewise. You have a beautiful shop!” Tilly smiled brightly, as she looked around the quaint little shop.

 

“I like her!” The woman winked once again, before moving back to her place behind the counter. “Now, what are you two after…lovers special?”

 

“Trix!” Margot hissed through gritted teeth, more embarrassed than annoyed. “I’ll have my usual…and Tilly?”

 

“Oh, umm…is that made with real orange marmalade?” The blonde girl smiled brightly as she caught a glimpse of the untouched ice-cream at the back of the display.

 

“You bet, it’s my favorite. Although, nobody else in this town seems to agree.” Trix rolled her eyes as she started to fill a sundae glass with Margot’s usual order.

 

“I’ll have that then! Marmalade is my favorite too!” Tilly clapped happily, earning a small chuckle from both women.

 

“Marry her!” The woman teased the brunette girl, taking great pleasure in the alarming shade of red she managed to turn her. “You two go and sit down, I’ll bring this right over.”

 

“I’m so sorry about her. I forgot how embarrassing she was…” Margot whispered as they slide into the booth by the window.

 

“I think it’s lovely. She obviously cares a lot about you.” Tilly gave her a toothy grin as she reached over and gently touched the brunette’s wrist, feeling the need to have constant contact with the girl whenever possible.

 

“Yeah, she’s practically family. I’ve been coming here for as long as I can remember.” The brunette smiled fondly, thinking back to all the days she spent cooped up in this little ice-cream shop, while her Mom and Aunt were at work.

 

“I don’t know how I never noticed this place before, it’s the perfect place for a date...looks like you win this one.” The blonde winked, as she slid her hand down, creeping into Margot’s.

 

“Not everything is a competition Lady Marmalade!” Margot laughed as she leaned forward on the table. “And besides...I loved your part of our date, way more than this.”

 

“Really? Even though we got interrupted and had to run away from the cops?” Tilly mimicked the girl's actions, enjoying the sensation of the brunette’s hot breath against her face.

 

“Yep! Everything feels like a new adventure with you, no matter what it is we are doing.” Margot knew that this was her moment, she was finally going to kiss the blonde, finally going to taste those pretty pink lips, but sadly, she was mistaken.

 

“Here ya go, ladies! I’m due a break, so watch the till for me, and holler if someone comes in!” Trix quickly placed their sundaes on the table, before shooting the brunette an apologetic grin.

 

“Thanks, Trix!” They called out in unison as the small woman disappeared out the back door, leaving them completely alone in the shop.

 

“Mmm! This is amazing! Almost as nice as those candied apples you got us last time!” Tilly commented, breaking the thick, yet comfortable, silence that had fallen over them as they both ate their delicious ice-cream.

 

“Here, try mine!” Margot held out a spoonful for the blonde, carefully she deposited it in her mouth, watching closely as they different flavors danced around the blonde’s tongue. “I invented this combo when I was around five or six...and Trix added it to the menu straight away. It’s a mixture of chocolate, strawberry, peanut butter and a little mint!”

 

“It’s really good! Here, have some of mine!” Tilly bounced excitedly in her seat, as she did the same for Margot, only instead of receiving praise for her ice-cream choice, she was shot a look of pure disgust.

 

“Gross...Sorry, I’m not really a marmalade girl.”

 

“It’s an acquired taste,” The blonde smirked, leaning her head on her free hand, taking a small break from the treat.

 

“I’ll take your word for it…” Margot laughed, as their fingers twirled together on the table. “How is this so easy?”

 

“Huh?” The blonde mumbled, completely lost in the brunette.

 

“Being with you...reaching out and taking your hand, bringing you here...I’ve been on plenty of dates in the past and on some I hardly even talked to the girl.” The brunette admitted ashamedly, thinking about how badly she had treated people in the past. “But when I’m with you...it feels like I’ve known you forever...like, somehow we were meant to know each other...and you probably think I’m crazy.”

 

“I’m the crazy one, remember,” Tilly whispered, as her foot gently knocked into Margot’s.

 

“You’re mad, completely bonkers, but you’re not crazy. You’re perfect.”

 

“I think you are pretty perfect yourself...even if you don’t like marmalade.” The blonde bit her lip, feeling the unstoppable urge to jump over the table and kiss the brunette senseless, but she figured that Trix would not appreciate that, especially since she had known Margot her whole life.

 

“Oh shh you…” Margot rolled her eyes, as she used Tilly’s hand to pull them closer together.

 

“Are you going to kiss me now? Or should I ask Trix instead?” Tilly teased in a hushed whisper, hoping that this was finally going to be their moment.

 

“I don’t know. Do you want me to kiss you now?” The brunette acted innocent, trying to hide the look of pure lust in her eyes.

 

“Definitely!” Tilly responded straight away, quickly blushing at her own eagerness. “I mean...I’d like that, very much so.” The blonde practically spoke directly into the brunette’s mouth, brushing their lips together ever so slightly.

 

“Hey, there they are!” Margot was furious, being forced once again to pull away from the blonde, because of those two idiot cops.

 

“Shit! Out the back!” The brunette stood quickly, grabbing the blonde’s hand and running.

 

“Hey! Where are you two heading!” Trix called as the pair ran past her.

 

“Cops are after us! I’ll pay you later Trix!” Margot shouted over her shoulder as they took off down the street.

 

“Nice meeting you!” Tilly added with a wave. The loud giggles of the two girls filled the air as they ran as fast as their feet could carry them, neither of them paying attention to what was coming right at them.

 

“Woah!” “Watch it!” The two girls shouted in unison as they fell to the ground.

 

“Tilly?” The older man looked down the two girls.

 

“Weaver!” Tilly called out happily, as they pulled themselves off the ground.

 

“Got ya!” Both girls jumped as the back of their coats were grabbed from behind.

 

“Is there a problem here?” Weaver shot a few frightening glances at the two officers.

 

“Detective. These two girls were trespassing on the Mayor's property, we’ve been trying to catch them for ages.” One of the officers filled the Detective in, earning a few eye rolls from the group.

 

“And they just skipped out without paying,” The other officers added proudly.

 

“I was going to pay her back later! You heard me tell her that when you started chasing us!” Margot argued, trying to pull out of their hold.

 

“I’ve got this from here officers,” Weaver smirked at the two officers as they let go of the girls and made their leave.

 

“Thanks, Weaver, I thought we’d never get rid of those two idiots.” Tilly playfully nudged the older man, before gently lacing her fingers with Margot’s once again.

 

“Trespassing, skipping out without paying, resisting arrest…these are serious things, Tilly!” The Detective scolded, before noticing the girl’s joint hands and doe-eyed gazes. “How did you two manage to get into so much trouble in one day?”

 

“Technically, it's only been...three hours?” The blonde shrugged, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

“Three and a half-ish.” Margot corrected, a bright smile dancing across her face.

 

“Go the pair of ya! And stay out of the trouble!” Weaver huffed, waving his hand at them in dismissal.

 

“Thanks, Waves!” Tilly called out as the two girls skipped away, giggling the whole.

 

“It’s Detective Weaver!”

 

The winding streets of Hyperion Heights were quiet as the girls skipped down they, hands swinging lovingly in between them. Today had been crazy, both neither girl would have had it any other way.

 

“So, what’s next?” Tilly chirped happily, as she jumped up onto the troll statue, trying to pull Margot up with her.

 

“Actually…” The brunette pulled back, forcing the blonde girl to slide down the troll’s knuckle.

 

“Oh...I get it.” The blonde shrugged, letting go of Margot’s hand and stuffing them in her pocket as she looked at the ground and kicked the troll with the back of her boot.

 

“Get what? I haven’t even said anything yet.” Margot teased, trying to catch the girls eye.

 

“You don’t need to, I ran out on our first date and then I ruined our second because we had the cops chasing us the entire time...you don’t need to say it, I get it.” Tilly shrugged, as she defeatedly started to walk away from the stunned brunette.

 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Tilly!” Margot shouted, forcing Tilly to freeze on the spot and turn to face her. “Not until...not until I’ve done this.” The brunette gave her a shaky breath, before running to close the distance between them. Snaking her hand through the blondes tattered hair, she pulled them closer, finally able to plant a soft kiss on Tilly’s lips, earning a small squeak in response, before the blonde gladly melted into her lips. They stood embracing each other, letting hands roam and lips move as one. Both finally releasing all the pent-up lust and need for one and other.

 

“Woah…” Tilly breathlessly spoke as they pulled apart, gently resting their foreheads together.

 

“I was going to say, that it was time we headed back to Roger’s apartment.” Margot teased, before stealing another kiss from the blonde. “Because as much fun as this has been, I’m completely terrified of him and I’m pretty sure he would send out a search party for us pretty soon.”

 

“Oh…” The blonde blushed, as they finally pulled apart and began to walk once again, hands happily connected.

 

“Yep! I love every minute I spend with you, the bonkers, the illegal, the mushy…” The brunette confirmed, bumping shoulders playfully with the blonde as they walked, the massive smile on either of their faces not planning on fading any time soon.

 

“So, do I... you’re like no one I’ve ever known.”

 

“Tilly?” Margot mumbled as they reached the front of her and Roger’s apartment.

 

“Yes…” The blonde stood on her tiptoes, swaying with the wind.

 

“Friday night, you up for another adventure?” The brunette winked, as she fixed her glasses nervously.

 

“With you, I’m up for anything!” Tilly smiled brightly, as she pinned the brunette up against the wall. Not quite ready to end this date just yet.


	17. Robin's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: robin using her sleight of hand in wooing alice, like giving her flowers or other trinkets, maybe even the engagement ring for the proposal. Up to you how much you wanna write about her 'magical hands' ;) i just feel like they didnt show much of robin's skills in the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Mad Archer Prompt’s will be back on Saturday 30th, but until then keep the prompts coming, I’m aiming to get through most of my very long list while I’m away! Also, there will be a special Father’s Day one-shot posted either tomorrow or Sunday, so expect some sweet knightrook moments!

Robin had magic! Alice was convinced, but the problem was she couldn’t prove it. Robin’s magic didn’t work like Alice’s, it couldn’t be used as a weapon, or to perform household tasks, she couldn’t wish for things and have those wishes come true and she couldn’t make plants grow with a wiggle of her fingers. No, Robin’s magic was different, but it was still magic nonetheless.

 

The first time Alice really noticed it was on their first date:

 

_The two lovers walked hand in hand down the empty countryside roads, bellies full and lips swollen. Not quite ready for their time together to end, Robin gently pulled the girl off the road and into the small wooded area._

 

_“Tonight, was amazing....” Alice blushed as they settled down on a small patch of grass._

 

_“Agreed...god, you are so beautiful.” Robin smiled like a fool, fully engrossed in the blonde’s natural beauty._

 

_“Shut up.” The blonde blushed, hiding her face in her hands._

 

_“Hey! I’m serious!” The archer smirked, slipping a small daisy into the palm of her hand, being careful not to damage the delicate flower. “You’re gorgeous Alice Jones…” The brunette placed her index finger under the blonde’s chin forcing her to meet her gaze, as she ran a loving hand through blonde locks._

 

_“You’re pretty beautiful yourself Robin Mills.” Alice purred as she lent in, kissing the archer softly. “And you’re really good at that…” The blonde was breathless as she pulled away._

 

_“You’re like a delicate flower, beautiful, small, easily picked up…” Robin teased as she gently gripped the blonde’s chin, before flicking her wrist to reveal a beautiful little daisy for the blonde._

 

_“How did you?” Alice mumbled mouth hung open in shock and amazement._

 

_“Magic.” Robin winked, joking with the blonde before stealing another kiss._

 

Since that day, Alice hasn’t been able to shake this feeling, Robin admitted to having magic, strange and unpredictable magic, that would suddenly come to life at the strangest of times. At first, Alice thought it was plant magic, the ability to conjure up flowers from thin air, but as their relationship developed and blossomed, Robin’s magic only deepened. She went from making tiny flowers appear to being able to conjure beautiful pieces of jewelry:

 

_The Wonderland market was beginning to dwindle down by the time the two lovers had arrived. They would have been there sooner, but Alice had misplaced her looking glass and had to spend a few hours searching for it. As they walked the twisting cobbled streets, a small frown played on the blonde’s face as all of her favorite stalls appeared to already be closed down, or in the final stages of getting ready to close._

_“I’m sorry I made us late, there’s practically nothing left open at this rate.” Alice shrugged defeatedly as she pulled Robin over to sit on a nearby bench, trying to seem content in watching the Wonderland market leave for another year._

 

_“At least we’re here! There has to be something else we could do for fun here?” Robin bumped shoulders with the blonde, trying her best to make Alice’s gorgeous smile appear._

_“We could see if Mr. Hatter would like to have a tea party? I can’t wait for you two to meet!” Alice jumped excitedly, feeling more like her usual self. “Come on! It’s quicker if we cut through the hedge back there.” The blonde quickly grabbed the hand of her lover, pulling her through the closing down stalls, smiling sweetly at the merchants as they passed, until something sparkly caught the blonde’s eye, forcing her to stop making the archer almost fall over her frozen body._

_“Is everything okay baby?” Robin quickly began to fret, as the usual talkative blonde had seemed to have gone mute all of a sudden._

_“Robin, it’s beautiful!” Alice exclaimed loudly, startling the nearby merchants, before dragging the brunette to the stall at the very back of the crowd, that seemed to still be opened._

_“Hello ladies, what can I do for you?” The gentleman smiled brightly as the girl’s approached, willing to put a pause on closing up for the meantime._

_“That bracelet, how much is it?” Alice asked politely, swaying on her tiptoes as she patiently waited for a response._

_“Oh, that one…that will cost ya about twenty silver pieces.” The man shrugged, as he saw the frown appear on the blonde’s face._

_“Oh…I only brought ten silver and five bronze pieces with me.” The blonde whimpered, hoping that the man would accept less._

 

_“No deal, sorry Lass.” He said with a smirk, knowing that he was overcharging her for the bracelet._

 

_“It’s okay baby, I have more than enough for this!” Robin smiled proudly, as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend gently on the lips. “One bracelet please.” The brunette turned to face the man, hand stretched out with 20 silver pieces in the palm of her hand._

 

_“Umm, no offense, but we don’t sell to your kind.” The man practically spat at the archer, who quickly retracted her money, placing it safely in the small pouch attached to her belt._

 

_“Our kind? What…women?” Robin counterattacked, banging the table hard right beside the bracelet._

 

_“You know what I mean! Don’t make this into something personal, it’s not!” The small man turned a furious shade of red, as he mimicked the brunette’s actions, hoping to intimidate the girls._

 

_“Oh, you mean lesbians?” Robin shouted, pushing the small front display towards the man, and swiping the bracelet in the progress._

 

_“Look, I don’t want any trouble it’s been a long day. Just take your little girlfriend and get lost!”_

 

_“I have half a mind to wallop you...but I’ve come to learn that violence won’t get you what you really want,” Robin smirked at the man, before she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, dragging her out of the marketplace and into the infinite maze._

 

_“Robin, have I ever told you that you’re super-hot when you stand up for us like that?” Alice purred, pushing the archer up against the nearest bush._

 

_“I think you’ve said once or twice...I’m sorry that we missed the market, but I think that this will be way more enjoyable!” The archer giggled as she placed a hot and steamy kiss on Alice’s wanting lips._

 

_“Next year we’ll be super early!” Alice mumbled between kisses. “And I’ll even find a much nicer bracelet!”_

 

_“You might not have to.” Robin teased before she pulled back and made the bracelet appear with a flick of her wrist. “For you my love.”_

 

_“Woah...have I ever said I love your magic?” Alice smiled brightly before jumping into Robin’s arms, forcing them both to the ground._

 

Alice didn’t understand how an amazing kind of magic like that could just come and go. Did it sense emotions? It always seemed to appear whenever the blonde was feeling a little down, and each time it brightened the bad day. Alice asked Zelena about Robin’s magic once, but the redhead had ensured the girl that whatever her daughter was up to, there was no magic involved. And Alice almost believed it, especially when she thought back to their time as Tilly and Margot:

 

_Tilly was convinced that she had ruined everything! Why did she have to run out? Why did today have to be one of her bad days? Why couldn’t she just have told Margot? Tilly couldn’t answer those questions, truthfully, she didn’t know why her feet made her run, or what had made her leave the house that morning and she certainly didn’t know why she couldn’t look Margot- sweet, beautiful Margot, who the blonde felt she could tell anything to- in the eye and explain._

 

_After her little run-in with Weaver at the troll, the buzzing had dispersed and the blonde had a chance to finally explain everything to Margot, who didn’t for one second treat her any differently, who instead promised to be there and swore that it wouldn’t be too much for her to handle. Tilly was beaming with joy, she couldn’t believe that she had found someone so amazing and understanding, and what baffled her, even more, was that the brunette actually wanted to spend time with her._

 

_Like right now, Margot was meant to be working, but she couldn’t seem to pull herself away from the blonde. Not that Roni minded, she had recognized Tilly as her niece's true love the second she saw her, so giving the brunette a bunch of glasses to clean was an extremely easy decision to make._

 

_“So, this is what you do at work?” Tilly teased, as she sipped on the mocktail that Margot had prepared for her._

 

_“Not usually no... but fate seems to want us to spend as much time together as possible.” Margot winked, forcing a deep blush onto the pale girl’s skin._

 

_“Can’t argue with fate...and trust me, I’ve tried.” The blonde joked as she slid her hand over the bar, brushing her fingers against the bartenders ever so slightly._

 

_“You have a funny way of looking at the world, don’t you, Marmalade Girl.” The brunette winked, closing the distance between their hands, joining them together at last._

 

_“The world is a magical place; some people just don’t know how to see the magic.” Tilly smiled sweetly as their fingers twirled together, dancing on top of the bar._

 

_“Magic huh?” Margot teased, as she brought her spare hand up and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind the girl's ear, keeping her hand firmly planted there. “You know, I happen to know a thing or two about magic.” The bartender winked, before pulling her hand back with a flick, revealing the multi-colored bracelet that she had purchased for the blonde hours before._

 

_“How did you do that?” Tilly asked in shock as she regrettably let go of the brunette’s hand to run her own hands through her hair, trying to see if there was anything hidden in there that she hadn’t realized._

 

_“I told you...I know a thing or two about magic!” Margot winked proudly, as she took the blonde's wrist, tying the bracelet tightly on her wrist._

 

Alice had all the proof she needed, her girlfriend possessed magic and it was time for Alice to learn everything there was to know about it, just like Robin had done when the blonde had finally mastered her own magic abilities.

 

“Nobin…” Alice coed innocently as she skipped over to the brunette’s small target practice set up in their backyard.

 

“Yes, Tower Girl?” Robin spoke in a sing-song tone, smiling to herself as she shot another arrow, hitting its target perfectly, before turning to face the blonde.

 

“I’ve been thinking…” The blonde started, stalking over to her lover.

 

“No!” The archer quickly objected.

 

“I didn’t say anything yet!” Alice counterattacked as she crossed her arms in a huff.

 

“True, but I know from experience that nothing good ever comes from that sentence…do I need to bring up being captured by pirates again? Or talk about that time you thought that it would be a good idea if we signed up for Mulan’s training boot camp!” Robin moaned as she hung up her bow up.

 

“I thought you enjoyed yourself, both of those times.” The blonde pointed out, just as Robin wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's waist, pulling her in close.

 

“I did...but for the time being, I’d prefer to have some fun right here. In the safety of our beautiful house.” Robin purred as she placed small kisses on the blonde neck, sending shivers of pleasure and lust through both of them.

 

“Well, that’s great because we don’t have to leave our beautiful house to do what I’ve been thinking about.” Alice teased back, threading her fingers gently through Robin’s soft locks of hair.

 

“Now, I definitely like the sound of that.” The archer laughed into the kiss, before pulling away to look deeply into Alice’s baby blues. “So, tell me Tower Girl, what is going on in that amazing brain of yours?”

 

“I want you.” Alice paused, to place a greedy kiss on the archer's lips. “To show me your magic!”

 

“My what?” Robin pulled back, thoroughly confused by her girlfriend.

 

“Your magic! I know you like to keep it hidden, or maybe you just don’t know how to control it yet, but we can work on it!” The blonde pleaded, sending puppy dog eyes her way.

 

“Alice sweetheart, any magic I had I gave it to my Mother.” The brunette explained, giggled slightly at the innocence of her lover.

 

“No, I’ve seen it! You can make things appear out of thin air!” Alice jumped up and down, flicking her wrist to demonstrate what she was talking about.

 

“Oh, that.” Robin sent an amused smile at the blonde, finally catching onto what the girl was saying.

 

“Yes! Your magic!”

 

“I think I’ve got one more trick up my sleeve.” Robin winked, feeling the weight of the ring box in her pocket pull her down onto one knee. She had been wracking her brain for months trying to figure out a way to ask Alice to marry her, and this felt perfect to the archer.

 

“Robin what are you doing?” The blonde’s eye widened at the sight of her girlfriend down on one knee.

 

“It’s part of the magic don’t worry.” The brunette nodded, taking a deep breath as she ran over the speech she had been preparing since she asked Hook for Alice’s hand. “Now, for the magic to work, I’ve got to get really sappy, so bear with me okay?”

 

“Okay…” Alice mumbled, not sure what was really happening.

 

“Alice Jones, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You make me laugh, cure my grumpiness, put up with my stubbornness. You make my dark days bright and my bright days even brighter.” Robin teared up, coughing back the emotions as she spoke.

 

“Robin…” Alice smiled lovingly, her heart melting at the sweet words that came from the brunette.

 

“Now, I just need to say the four magic words.” The archer winked, before flicking her wrist to reveal a black velvet ring box. “Will you marry me?” Robin asked, opening the box revealing the large diamond ring, that she had Grumpy and the Dwarf’s mine for her.

 

“Oh...are you serious?” Alice was practically speechless for the first time in her life as tears started to stream down her face.

 

“As serious as I’ve ever been...so, what do you say? Ready for our next adventure?” The archer smiled worrisomely as she waited for the blonde to answer her.

 

“Oh my god! Yes!” The blonde ecstatically jumped on top of the brunette, flooring her as she kissed her with all the love and passion she could.

 

“I love you!” Robin managed to move them into a sitting position, before carefully slipping the ring onto Alice’s finger.

 

“I love you too Nobin!” The two lovers had shared many kisses over the years, but this one defiantly went down in history for them. This was the start of their next chapter, their next adventure, and most importantly, it was the real start of the rest of their life together and all the craziness that had to come. “This has definitely been my favorite magic trick of yours…but seriously, how do you do it?”

 

“Maybe I’ll teach you one day my love, but right now…all I want to do is taking you to our bedroom and…” The rest of the sentence was quickly cut off by Alice’s wanting lips, as she moved to straddle the brunette, teasing her happily.

 

“What are you waiting for then?” Alice giggled as she jumped off the archer and ran into the house, her fiancé chasing after her, both of them ripping their clothes off as they ran.


	18. The Wedding Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! From today I will be back to my regular updating schedule, can’t believe how fast this week off has flown in! I’ve got some exciting prompt’s lined up for you amazing people, as well as some twists and turns in My Robin and a new holiday-inspired Mad Archer Story! Coming up on Thursday on Little Robin’s Adventures: Alice and the Robin’s take a small trip to Wonderland to see Little Alice!
> 
> This prompt was sent by anonymous over PM, thanks for the prompt!

Zelena had gone a bit overboard this time. But, who could blame her? This was her daughter’s wedding, her big day! So, the redhead pulled out all the stops, she hired Belle’s Father to do the flower arrangements, Granny was brought in to work with the Royal chef’s, she had Alice’s favourite type of tea specially shipped in from Wonderland and she had even talked Regina into letting them have the ceremony in the Royal Ballroom.

 

“And down here, we will have the Royal Band.” Zelena pointed out to the small group, that consisted of, Robin, Alice, and Killian. “Oh and, I know you love your candy Alice, so we’ll have a candy table in the far corner.” The redhead winked at her soon to be daughter in law.

 

“Sounds great Mom, right babe?” Robin smiled brightly, as she squeezed her fiancé’s hand bumping shoulders slightly. The archer was beyond excited, she had waited so long to finally settle down with her true love and in 24 hours that wish would come true.

 

“Yes, everything sounds wonderful Zelena.” Alice gushed, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the extra touches Zelena had been adding each day.

 

“Oh, I’m not finished, sweethearts. There’s so much more to see!” Zelena clapped, jumping up and down excitedly. “Just wait till I show you name cards with your faces on them!” The redhead announced as she dragged her daughter away from her fiancé.

 

“I thought you or Robin was supposed to go all psycho bride?” Killian chuckled as he draped his arm over Alice’s shoulder.

 

“Papa! Be nice!” The blonde gently pushed her Papa away, instead deciding to take his hand in hers, as they walked through the large room.

 

“I’m always nice to Zelena!” The pirate chuckled, beaming with love and seeping with pride. He couldn’t believe that he had lived to see this day and he was going to make sure that everything went perfectly, even if that meant taking a backseat on the wedding planning. “I’m just trying to bring out that pretty smile of yours...is everything okay love?” Killian mumbled, noticing how quiet his usually talkative daughter had gone.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be? Papa, after years of running from evil and being separated, I finally have the two people I love most in this world right next to me.” Alice shook her head, getting rid of the pesky voices of doubt that were trying to get through. “I guess, I’m just a little bit nervous.” She finally admitted as she ran a shaky hand through her tattered hair.

 

“About marrying Robin?” The one-handed man stopped abruptly, forcing Alice to turn and face her Papa.

 

“Not about the marriage! I’ve wanted this for so long...it’s just...no it doesn’t matter. I’m just being silly.” Alice spoke, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than her Papa.

 

“You sure love?” Killian raised a playful eyebrow, but his eyes held nothing but worry.

 

“Of course Papa! Tomorrow, I’m marrying the girl of my dreams...everything is fine.” The blonde smiled her brightest smile, as she pulled her Papa into her arms, hiding the look of fear that was creeping its way onto her face.

 

“Alice! Mom wants to show us the table arrangements!” Robin bellowed, breaking through the sweet Father-Daughter moment.

 

“Coming love!” Alice giggled as she reclaimed her Papa’s hand and skipped down to her love and future mother in law.

 

***

All the preparations had been finalized, the dresses were hung in separate rooms waiting to be worn and the friends and family of the two brides drank and ate in the castle, sharing stories, both embarrassing and full of love.

 

“I cannot believe that I’m standing here right now, in front of family and friends. Most of you knew me before when I was trying to steal your baby.” Zelena smiled apologetically at the Charming’s, who shook their head in amusement, any hard feelings long since forgotten. “When I didn’t want a sister.” She added winking at Regina, who couldn’t help but smirk. “When you fed me magic onion rings.” The redhead shot daggers at the blonde savior, prompting the table to erupt into a fit of giggles.

 

“Yeah...still sorry about that!” Emma huffed playfully, forcing the giggles to worsen.

 

“I know...most importantly, everyone here has been on this amazing journey of watching my beautiful baby girl turn into the gorgeous young lady that she is today.” Zelena wiped away a stray tear, as she turned to fully face the archer. “Robin, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I know, we don’t always see eye to eye, but one thing we agreed on from the very beginning was that you had struck gold when you met Alice!”

 

“Mom…” Robin moaned, as she laced her fingers with Alice’s.

 

“Shh, if I can’t embarrass you now, then when can I?” The former wicked witch laughed, as she reached out to gently touch her daughter's free hand. “Alice dear, from the first day that Robin brought you home, I knew there was something special in you. You brought out the very best in my daughter and vise versa. You two have a love that is so rare, The Dark One even tried to bottle it up a few times. I am so happy and so proud of you. Both of you!” Zelena added, letting the tears fall happily.

 

“To Robin and Alice, tomorrow is the start of the rest of your lives together!” Killian stood, raising his glass of water and prompting everyone else to do the same.

 

“To Robin and Alice.” The group for former princes, princesses, villains and pirate’s announced happily.

 

“I love you…” Robin whispered as she leaned in to peck the blonde's lips gently.

 

“I love you more.” Alice coed, cuddling into Robin’s arms for the rest of the evening. Many more stories were told, most of them leaving Robin red in the face, but she didn’t mind. She had Alice in her arms and tomorrow, the blonde would be hers forever.

 

***

It was late when the pre-wedding celebrations finally came to a stop. Couples held hands as they exited the Grand Hall and made their way to their Royal rooms for the evening. Zelena placed hundreds of little kisses on the bride’s faces, excitement seeping from every pore as she hugged them for the last time. Killian was more reserved, limiting the number of kisses to only a handful, saving the overexcited parent act for the actual wedding. All that was left in the end, were the two brides, arms wrapped around each other as they walked through the Royal garden, towards Alice’s room for the night.

 

“You okay? You’ve been a little quiet all night.” Robin mumbled, stroking the back of the blonde's hand lovingly.

 

“I’m just thinking about things.” The blonde replied sweetly, bumping shoulders with her lover, before laying her head gently on the strong shoulder of the archer.

 

“Good things I hope.” The archer held her breath, hoping and praying that Alice wasn’t suddenly having second thoughts about marrying her.

 

“Great things…” Alice smiled the brightest of smiles, solely reserved for the archer.

 

“Can you believe that this day is finally here? Tomorrow, we will be Mrs. Jones-Mills!” Robin was buzzing with joy and excitement, bouncing slightly on her tiptoes as the two stopped outside the small guest cottage.

 

“It’s everything we’ve wanted for so long,” Alice added, twinkling their fingers together, not quite ready to say goodnight.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” The archer whispered, taking a step closer to the blonde so that their fronts were grazing slightly. “I can’t imagine going to sleep without you pressed up against me.” She husked, sending shivers down Alice’s spine. Genly Robin wrapped her arms around the blondes slender waist, pulling them together, as close as humanly possible. Breathing each other in deeply, before lips crashed together. Moving in a dance that was specifically created for these moments together.

 

“It’s just for one night.” Alice breathed out, pulling them both back to reality. “One night apart, then a lifetime together.”

 

“Goodnight my love,” Robin mumbled dreamy eyed and lightheaded.

 

“Night, Nobin...sweet dreams.” Alice placed one more small kiss on the brunette’s wanting lips.

 

“They will be because you’ll be all I dream of.” The archer winked, nipping Alice’s sides gently still not ready to let go of her yet.

 

“Go.” The blonde pushed her away playfully, biting her lip as Robin began to walk backwards, smiling massively.

 

“I love you, Alice Jones!” Robin shouted as loud as possible as she gave the blonde one last wave, before taking off towards her own room.

 

“I’m sorry Robin Mills…” Alice mumbled, feeling her heart crumble in her chest. She had been trying to deny this feeling all day, but there was no running away from it. She loved Robin, that would never change...but all of this was just too much for her. She liked their simple life together, a life filled with long walks through the forest and tea parties on rainy days. She loved the way Robin always cuddled into her while she was sleeping and Robin’s inability to cook. She loved everything about her life...but she was scared...so she ran.

 

***

Zelena had barged into Robin’s room at the first sign of daylight, armed with the hand-picked hair stylist, makeup artist and of course Regina. They all drank champagne, calmed Robin’s nerves and gushed when she walked out with her dress on. She had decided to stick with the more traditional kind of wedding dress, keeping it as plain as possible, but allowing a small amount of glittery detail around the chest. The archer was on cloud nine, and nothing was going to bring her down...that was until she heard a loud series of knocks at the door.

 

“I’m coming! Keep your hair on!” Robin called out as she gently jogged to the door, as best as she could in a dress. The archer gasped as she opened the door to find her soon to be Father in law, looking rather distraught. “Killian? Everything okay?”

 

“Robin...you look...wow, you look beautiful.” The one-handed man was at a loss for words, he had rarely seen the brunette in a dress, let alone one as beautiful as the wedding dress Zelena had designed for her.

 

“Thanks...how does Alice look?” Robin bounced excitedly, just thinking about what the blonde would look like walking down the aisle. “Wait no! Don’t tell me, I want to be completely surprised when I see her!”

 

“Aye...about that.” Zelena quickly interrupted before Killian even had a chance to speak.

 

“Is that the pirate, bring him in! I want to make sure he isn’t looking as scruffy as usual!”

 

“One second Mom!” Robin bellowed back, before smiling brightly at the pirate, giving him her full attention. “You were saying?”

 

“It’s Alice.” Killian gulped, unsure of how to break this kind of news to the archer. “She’s gone!”

 

TBC


	19. The Wedding Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC on Little Robin's Adventures soon

“Gone? What do you mean she’s gone?” Robin stuttered, her breathing was shallow and her legs felt like jelly.

 

“I’m sorry love…I went to see her and the room was empty, everything was gone…” Killian ducked his head as he felt a small twinge of pain race through his chest. “And then I looked over the estate...but nothing.”

 

“She just can’t have vanished...no she...she wouldn’t.” The brunette muttered as hot tears began to stream down her face at a rapid pace, ruining her flawless makeup and leaving behind black streaks.

 

“Is everything okay?” Zelena was quick to rush to her daughter’s side, embracing her just as the archer began to feel her legs start to give out. “What the hell did you do to her pirate!” The redhead shouted as Hook moved to help Zelena carry Robin into the seating area of Robin’s room.

 

“I’m fine...really.” Robin tried and failed to convince her fussing Mother, who was trying to resist to urge to whack the brunette man standing behind her.

 

“Well, out with it then Pirate!” Zelena snapped at Killian, completely ignoring her daughter’s repeated insistence that she’s alright.

 

“Mom it's not his fault!” Robin snapped, forcing Zelena to finally stop fussing over her. “He’s just the messenger...it’s Alice.”

 

“Is she okay? Is it her dress? Her hair? Was it the pork from last night? I’ll admit it didn’t look the bes-” Zelena was quickly interrupted by her daughter standing roughly and beginning to storm into her bedroom.

 

“She left me!” Robin shouted as the door slammed behind her. Telling everyone in the large suite that she needed some time alone. Glaring at the brought in help, Zelena silently told everyone who wasn’t the pirate and Regina to get lost.

 

“She’s gone?” Zelena muttered, gaped mouthed as she stared intensely at the pirate.

 

“Along with all her things...I can’t believe I didn’t see it coming.” He kicked the ground violently, before planting himself firmly on the sofa in a huff. “All day yesterday, something just seemed off with her...I tried to talk to her, but she just said that she was nervous.”

 

“About getting married to Robin? Them two are head over heels in love with each other.” Zelena added as she melted into the seat behind Killian. “At least I thought that they were…”

 

“She said that it wasn’t the marriage she was nervous about, she wanted to be with Robin more than anything,” Killian added weakly, while scratching his scruffy hair, that he had managed to make look somewhat presentable for the occasion.

 

“So then, there has to be more to this than what we know,” Regina added, as she handed her sister a large glass of wine, and threw a water bottle at Killian. “One of us needs to get out there and find Alice. Find out what the hell is going on, and see if we can salvage this marriage before it has even had a chance to start.”

 

“I agree,” Robin spoke startling the group and forcing them to turn and face her. She stood proudly, her face free of makeup and her hair in a tight braid. The beautiful white wedding dress had been shed, and in its place was her hunting gear, complete with bow in hand and quiver securely placed on her back. “Which is why I’m going after her. If she thinks she can run away on our wedding day without so much as an explanation, she’s wrong!”

 

“Robin sweetheart, why don’t you stay here. Hook and I will go after Alic-” Zelena tried to convince the brunette, but she was quickly cut off.

 

“You two can come if you like, but I’m not sitting back and waiting for answers.” The archer huffed out, not sure if she was feeling more angry than worried. But what she did know was that she needed to see Alice and quick. “She said that she loved me, you just don’t do this to the people you love...I need to know what’s changed all of a sudden.” Robin quickly wiped away a new set of tears, not allowing herself to fall apart again.

 

“Let’s hit the road then.” Zelena smiled shyly, as she waved her hand over her current outfit, changing from a nice emerald dress to black trousers and a pale green shirt.

 

“Any ideas where she might be? I’ve looked everywhere I can think of.” Killian asked cautiously, as the trio made their way out of the room, leaving Regina to deal with the wedding guests.

 

“I might know the place...but it’s gonna take a while by foot.” Robin shrugged monotonically, as she stomped out of the palace, making sure to avoid any guests at all costs.

 

“Where are we heading, I’m all fired up and ready to teleport at your command.” The redhead joked, trying and failing to lighten the two brunette’s moods.

 

“Bring us to the tower.”

 

***

 

Alice had spent most of the night pacing the wooden floors of her small cottage, feeling truly thankful that she had been offered a room away from the palace where she was free to make as much noise as she wanted. She couldn’t explain why she was feeling this way, she knew she loved Robin with all her heart, and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the brunette. But something didn’t feel right, all the extra touches and fussing about table arrangements made Alice feel sick to her stomach.

 

She appreciated everything that Zelena had done, and she understood that the redhead was excited and wanted the day to be perfect for her and Robin, to Alice it was nothing but a nightmare. She didn’t want the big royal ceremony - even if Robin was technically a princess, she knew that the brunette didn’t want nor care about that title - she didn’t want the small portions of fancy food or to have their first dance be a ridiculous royal waltz. She wanted a small, intimate ceremony for just them with Zelena and her Papa present, and maybe Regina there to officiate. She wanted greasy burgers from Granny’s with sweet potato fries and grilled cheese, and she wanted a small party with close family and friends, not the entire kingdom, filled with people neither she or Robin had ever met before. Most importantly, she wanted their first dance as wife and wife not to be some stiff outdated waltz where the older generation would be judging their every move. She wanted Robin to take her in her strong arms and hold her tight as their feet clumsily fell over each other. So, she decided that’s what she’d get, even if it meant ruining all the work and effort Zelena had put into their day.

 

***

 

Robin could hardly speak as they walked through the last reminding yards of forest. Zelena had tried to get them as close as possible, but her magic was a little rusty. Robin refused to believe that Alice had just taken off, she had been so excited about the wedding after Robin had proposed. Then when they started the planning Alice had taken the role of wedding planner, to begin with, and then Zelena had suggested a few things and while they weren’t really what the pair had in mind, Robin was just so beyond excited she said yes to everything her Mother and Regina threw at them. When the brunette thought about it, the wedding that was about to happen didn’t really feel like theirs whatsoever. It was boring and regal, something that neither of them was. Alice’s original plan was perfect for them, and they had just abandoned it for something the both of them would probably think back on and hate, not because they didn’t want to be with each other, but because it wasn’t their wedding. It was the wedding Robin’s mother had dreamed of having when she was a child, the one that she would probably never have.

 

“Mom…” Robin finally spoke, stopping in her tracks. She needed to get this off her chest, even if Alice didn’t want to be with her anymore.

 

“Yes, Sweetie?” Zelena asked worrisomely.

 

“The wedding…I know you put so much work into but…I hate everything,” Robin said quickly, deciding that it was best to rip the band-aid off quick and hard.

 

“What?”

 

“Well...when I say hate, I mean...everything just isn’t us. We aren’t the waltzing, canapés or royal ceremony type!” The brunette quickly explained. “I guess I was so caught up in the thought of getting married that I didn’t realize how not us it was...and I think Alice was thinking the same thing.”

 

“Oh Robin, why didn’t you or Alice say something? I thought that this is what you wanted, and I guess I did get a little-overexcited...you’re my daughter, my only child, and I just wanted today to be special…but I’m probably the reason it’s ruined.” Zelena whimpered, feeling the tears start to prick at her eyes. She knew that she would be an emotional wreck all day, but she thought that it would be happy tears she’d be crying.

 

“This day isn’t ruined, and it most certainly isn’t your fault Mom. We should have said something before it got out of hand...maybe Alice and I just weren’t meant to get married.” Robin shrugged as she embraced her crying Mother.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that Love…” Killian spoke sweetly as he lifted his hand to point out the dimly lit path and led to the tower. As they walked along the lights seemed to only get brighter and brighter, until they came face to face with a broken down tower covered with fairy lights and flowers.

 

“Oh no! I’m late aren’t I?” Alice quickly scurried to Robin’s side, frowning when she saw Robin’s bow. “And what are you doing with this?!”

 

“Looking for my runaway bride,” Robin smirked, Alice could tell that she was annoyed and decided it was best not to scold her about the bow.

 

“I didn’t run away...I came here to do this!” She jumped back with her arms spread open, displaying the surrounding to the group. “I know it’s not a royal celebration, but this is the wedding we thought up all those years ago...do you like it?”

 

Robin silently took in the area fully. The lights were hung to perfection, Alice had conjured up her favorite flowers, even the troll had been decorated for the occasion. “It’s perfect Alice...that’s if you still want to marry me that is.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re the love of my life, Robin Mills!” The blonde excitedly wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. “I’m sorry if I scared you, I just...I needed this wedding to be perfect for us…” Alice worriedly looked over at her future mother in law. “I’m sorry Zelena, I know how much work you put into everything.”

 

“It’s okay dear, I’ll tell you what I told Robin. If you two had of just spoke up, we wouldn’t of had to stall so we could find you!” Zelena replied playfully. “This is perfect Alice, it’s so...you.” The redhead added with happy tears running down her face. “But, there are a few things missing.”

 

“What?” The two girls asked in unison before Zelena wickedly waved her hand engulfing the three of them in a cloud of green smoke, changing both girls into their wedding dress and making sure that they were back to back when the smoke cleared.

 

“Don’t turn around!” Zelena warned as they took in the two girls in front of her. She had seen Alice’s dress once before, but seeing now took her breath away. It was a little shorter than Robin’s but even more elegant. While crystals littered the dress, making it shimmer in the light.

 

“Alice love...god, you’re stunning.” Hook was at a loss for words as he reached out to take his daughter’s hand in his, leading her away from Robin.

 

“Thank you Papa...wait! Neither of you two can marry us!” Alice shouted over to the redhead while trying to resist the urge to turn and face her love. “We need someone who is certified to marry people or it won’t count.”

 

“Did someone call for a Queen?” Regina suddenly poofed into the open space, dressed to perfection and smirking lovingly at her sister and niece.

 

“Aunt Regina! How did you-”

 

“When your dress suddenly disappeared a had a feeling that something like this was happening…you two have a lot of inpatient guests waiting for the brides to show up,” Regina added annoyance laced in her voice.

 

“Sorry, but that wedding just wasn’t right for us.” Robin smiled apologetically. “That’s a wedding for everyone else, and we have no problem putting on that show...but after we do things our way.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” The brunette smiled lovingly as she embraced her niece. “I just want you to be happy Robin, if a quiet ceremony in the middle of the woods is what is right for you, then that’s perfect!”

 

“Yes, everyone is happy and this is perfect. But can we maybe get the show on the road? I’ve got over twenty-five years worth of wedding tears that I don’t think I can hold in much longer!” Hook called out from his place at the end of the path, hiding with Alice behind a large curtain of vines.

 

“Men! Be thankful that you're gay!” Regina winked as she stepped to her place in front of the troll, while Zelena took Robin’s hand and stood just beside her. “Whenever you’re ready guy-liner!”

 

With a wave of her hand, Zelena brought the subtle sounds of harps and violins flowing through the forest, creating the illusion of the royal band she had picked out for them. Robin held her breath as she waited for Alice to appear, after everything they had been through that day, all she wanted was for Alice to walk down that aisle already. She wanted to hold Alice in her arms and begin this chapter of their life together, the way they had planned, the way that was right for them and only them. The archer’s breath hitched as the blonde finally rounded the corner, led happily by Killian, who already had tears streaming down his face. Alice was more beautiful that Robin had imagined, and the mere sight had the brunette almost in tears. As they joined each other at the troll – the very thing that had brought them together that first time – nothing around them could have pulled the girls out of their blissful trance. I do’s were muttered whispers and the vow’s emotional promises, it was plain and it was simple. When it finally came time for the two to seal the marriage with a kiss they practically jumped into each other’s arms, remembering how much they had wanted to that the first time they embraced after the troll turned to stone. They had come so far since then, they had fought evil, helped unite the realms and found each other again in a different life…all together. The way they planned to stay forever.

 

**TBC on Little Robin’s Adventure’s**


	20. A Game of Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> After everything Alice and Robin talks about how Alice in wonderland Robin’s favorite book!

Everything was finally right with the world. There was no more curses hanging over their heads, no realms separating them and certainly no evil Mothers trying to keep them apart. Robin and Alice were happy, no, they were beyond that. Things were looking up for them, they had each other to hold, and now with Hook’s heart cured they could finally be a family. Zelena and Chad had moved to a more ‘normal’ part of the United Realms, while Robin, Alice and Hook wanted to stay as close to mystical and crazy as they could. Regina had found the trio two large cabins deep in the woods, that were thankfully a little bit apart – because as much as the two lovers were overjoyed that Killian was able to be in their lives without pain coursing through his chest, they also wanted a little bit of privacy now and again.

 

Killian and Alice had been the easier ones to move in, having always lived on the go they didn’t have many belongings. Robin, on the other hand, hand three lifetimes worth of stuff. There was the Storybrooke Robin’s belongings – that didn’t seem as alien to Alice now that she had lived in that world – she had the Robin from the Enchanted Forest’s stuff – mainly a variation of bows, arrowheads and leather pants – and then there was Margot. As much as Robin wanted to forget that side of her it was hard, every time she was left alone with her thoughts she was reminded of how she left her Mother, left Alice. She was reminded of all the women that had spent the night in her tent, all the empty promises she had made to them just to get what she wanted. Margot wasn’t who she wanted to be, it wasn’t who she was one bit…until she met Tilly that is. It was like a switch was flipped and the Robin in her came out. She was goofy, kind, willing to actually get to know someone instead of jumping into bed with them. And then there was the one piece of Margot that she would gladly carry around with her, it was the little bit of Alice that had kept her company late at night and sane on long journey’s, the dirty hardback book, with childlike illustrations and sweet words about her love. She knew that it wasn’t really her story, that she wasn’t THAT Alice in Wonderland, but it still brought a smile to her face when she’d read the book cover to cover. Even now, she had Alice her Alice within arm’s reach, she’d think back over those words and how she felt when she read them, and how they’d still always bring the same goofy smile to her face.

 

“And that’s the last of it…I think.” Alice mumbled as she folded up the last brown box that was filled with Margot’s and Robin’s clothes. “Margot really did love her clothes.” She added as she ran her hand over the hung-up clothing.

 

“She loved you more though.” Robin cooed as she wrapped her strong arms around the small blonde, kissing her neck sweetly as they softly swayed together.

 

“Oh, I know!” The blonde teased back. “Where is it then?”

 

“Where is what?” The brunette gently spun the giggling blonde around to face her, before placing a quick yet forceful kiss on her lips.

 

“The book.” She winked, making the archer turn an alarming shade of red. Robin had hoped that Alice wouldn’t have remembered that little detail about Margot, and was more than happy to keep the book tucked away and out of sight.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about my love.” Robin tried and failed to lie her way out of this, as Alice pushed her away playfully.

 

“Your tomato face says otherwise Nobin!” Alice smirked as she hopped onto the sofa, and waited patiently for the brunette to give in.

 

“Fine…I was going to keep it in the attic to save myself the embarrassment.” Robin moaned as she walked over to the box labelled ‘bow equipment’ and pulled out the green hardback book. Cursing silently for bringing the book, and not hiding it in Regina’s library like she had been tempted to do.

 

“So, was Alice really your favourite?” The blonde winked as Robin plopped down beside her and handed the book over for her to see.

 

“Always…” The archer winked as she kissed her cheek gently.

 

“Why don’t you grab us some wine and we can have a little read, yeah?” Alice asked sweetly as she gave the archer a small peck on the lips.  

 

“Your wish is my command baby,” Robin whispered against the blonde’s lips, savouring the feeling for a few moments before she jumped up and sauntered into the small kitchen. “Looks like we forgot a box after all! I can’t find the wine glasses Mom got us!” The archer called out, as she quickly hunted through the cupboards for a second time to make sure she hadn’t missed them.

 

“Oh, right…I think I left a box in the car.” Alice threw the archer an apologetic smile over her shoulder, before turning her attention back to the book in her hands, making mental notes about how wrong the author had gotten this story.

 

“On it!” The brunette called out as she quickly ran out to the small car that her Mother had gifted them. Just as Alice had said, there was a large box in the boot labelled ‘Kitchen’. Not in the mood to have to sort out a whole box, Robin decided to just reach in for two glasses but was extremely surprised to find a red hardback book tucked down the side of the box. Carefully she pulled it out to reveal the words: _‘Robin Hood: Myth and Legend’._ Quickly Robin grabbed two glasses and the book, before quickly taking off back into the cabin.

 

“Did you find em’?” Alice called out when she heard the door open.

 

“I found something alright,” Robin answered playfully, as she skipped into the kitchen to pour them both a drink before playing a little embarrassment game of her own.

 

“How did you even like this babe? It's full of mistakes!” Alice shouted in, giggling at how wrong they had gotten Wonderland. “What’s that you’ve got there?” She asked curiously, as Robin sat back down and placed their wine glasses on the small table in front of them.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who had a favourite book?” She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows as she held up the red book, watching Alice’s face turn almost the same shade of red.

 

“Technically that’s not about you, it’s about your Dad…and I also might have stolen it from Henry…so I should probably return it.” She held her hands up in her own defence as she plucked the book out of Robin’s hands, flicking to her bookmarked page.

 

“Not after we have a little read.” Robin winked as she cuddled into the blonde’s side, ready for a nice relaxing day filled with story inaccuracies and wine.  

 

“Nobin…” Alice whispered as she laced her fingers with Robin’s.

 

“Yes, Tower Girl?”

 

“You’ll always be my favourite fairy-tale character.” She smiled shyly, as she bumped their shoulders together playfully.

 

“And you’ll always be mine. I love you,” She gently rubbed their noses together before kissing her, with as much love and passion that their first kiss held, both ready to start their own story together.


	21. Lucky Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evil-9enguin said:  
> 97\. Curious Archer please
> 
> 97- “Luck? Nope. Skills.” - “If it’s skill then do it again.”

Margot hadn’t been there in years, not since her Dad passed away. But when Tilly came bouncing into the bar claiming to be bored, she knew that this would be the perfect place to take her. That’s how it all started when she was a kid after all. One day she was so bored out of her mind, that she finally pushed her Dad’s patience to its limit, so he gave up on whatever work he had to do and took her out. In a town like Hyperion Heights that isn’t exactly known for its child-friendliness, it was a stroke of luck when they finally found this place. She just hoped that Tilly would enjoy it, just as much as she used too.

 

“Never pegged you for the whole archery thing,” Tilly muttered as they picked out their bows. The idea had been a surprising one at first, and while she was hoping for a trip to the cinema or walk around the park, she was still happy to be able to spend some time with Margot.

 

“And why’s that?” The brunette raised her eyebrow slightly, trying to act like she was offended by the blondes words.

 

“Well...cause of the…” She smirked as she made two loops with her fingers and placed them over her eyes to imitate glasses.

 

“Oh, ha ha.” Margot gently slapped her arm, before grabbing her bow. “I’ll have you know that I’m not completely blind.” She added as Tilly skipped behind her.

 

“Oh yeah, then take them off when you’re shooting.” The blonde challenged the barmaid playfully as she plucked the glasses from her face. Tilly had to hold back the adorable squeak as she took in Margot, having never seen her without her glasses she just couldn’t get over how cute she was. “Do you need help finding the target there Targo?” She gently bumped shoulders with the brunette, who let out an unamused grunt in response.

 

“Not. Blind!” She hissed, although Tilly could tell that her tone held no real anger. “I can see that goofy face you’re making an all.” She pointed out, making the blonde blush furiously.  

 

“Yeah, well that’s cause you’re so cute without your glasses.” Tilly stuck her tongue out at the smirking brunette, trying to one-up her embarrassment game.

 

“I’m gonna seem a whole lot cuter when I hit that bullseye.” Margot gloated as she walked up to the mat, bow, and arrow in hand. She loved this playful, flirtatious banter that seemed to sneak into their conversations. It made dealing with the obvious mutual attraction a little less awkward.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it, love.” The blonde called out as she hooked Margot’s glasses onto her top, and watched carefully. Margot was in the zone, her breathing was even, her eyes locked on the target in front of her. Gently she notched the arrow and raised the bow, just like her Dad had taught her all those years ago. The target was a little blurry, but she would never admit that to Tilly. Margot closed her eyes as she drew the bowstring back, and released. The arrow flew past her head in a flash, and much to Tilly’s surprise landed right in the middle of the bullseye.

 

“No way! Lucky shot!” Tilly called out in shock as Margot strutted back over, a little more swagger in her step than before.

 

“Luck? Nope. Skills.” She smirked as she blew on her fingers smugly while she tried to hide her own surprise. She’s never been able to hit a bullseye, even with her glasses on.

 

“If it’s skill then do it again.” The blonde rolled her eyes at the sudden boastfulness of the brunette, finding the whole situation completely hilarious and adorable at the same time.

 

“I would…but I’d much rather be doing this instead.” Margot smiled mischievously as she set her bow to the side.

 

“Doing wh-” Tilly was quickly cut off as Margot pulled her in for a breath-taking kiss. Their lips danced happily, filling the air with glee and lust for each other. Tilly had been dreaming about this moment since Margot saved her life a few weeks ago, and it was everything she had wished for and more. Her lips felt at home pressed against Margot’s and her hands tangled in the soft brown hair with ease. It wasn’t new, it almost felt like they have been doing it for years, but it still held heaps of excitement, right up until the moment Margot pulled away and rested her head against Tilly’s.

 

“That’s what I call skills.” She smirked and Tilly quickly agreed as she leaned forward to steal another kiss with the promise of much more to come.  


	22. Pumpkin Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Mad Archer!

Fall – or Autumn, depending on where you were from – was Robin’s favorite season of them all. She loved watching the leaves change from vibrant greens to deep reds and yellows, she loved the warm drinks in the morning and the knitted hats and jumpers. But most importantly, she loved pumpkins. Pumpkin Season on the Mills’ farm was a town favorite. All the families would come to pick out their pumpkins, there would be a corn maze and apple bobbing every night, and at the weekend Robin would run pumpkin carving workshops. The workshops had always been busy, every class full to the brim with excited children. Robin loved to watch their skills grow each year, noting that by the time the kids were ten or so, they would be carving pumpkins almost as skilfully as her. The class had been opened up to all ages at first, but Robin had found that parents tended to use it as a babysitting service while they started their Christmas shopping, but Robin didn’t mind. Each fall the class would go through over a hundred pumpkins, and Robin happily displayed them around the farm – the class pumpkins having been practice ones after all – pumpkins of all shapes and sizes, some with spooky faces, some with happy, all displayed with pride. Robin loved it when the children would bring their parents to see their creations on Halloween night.

 

It was Robin’s last class of the season, and while the brunette was sad to see the Pumpkin Season come to an end once again, she was excited to spend the next day getting the farm set up for the display. The class – like always – was filled to the brim, and Robin took pride in knowing that every child in the town had been able to carve a pumpkin for the display, well almost all of them. A new family had moved about a week before,  a Father and his Daughter. Normally Robin wouldn’t notice such a thing, not until the Pumpkin Rush was over. But she had received a call from the Father the day before asking if there was a space for her. Robin hating telling him that she couldn’t find a space for her, but after some minimal begging and him letting it slip that his little girl had never carved a pumpkin before, Robin knew that she had to find her space. So she did. The children usually worked in pairs, while Robin supervised and demonstrated different patterns and techniques. But today she was gaining a little helper, and Robin was surprisingly excited about it.

 

The children lined up at the front of the barn patently, their excitement dancing through the air as they chatted among themselves. Robin had picked out the best of the remaining pumpkins on the farm and once she was finally done placing them on the spread out tables, she was ready to begin. Quickly she called out the pairs and the children ran to take their places behind the tables and put their aprons on. As Robin called out the last pair, she was shocked to find that her little helper for the day was nowhere to be seen – not that she knew what she looked like anyway – worried that something was wrong, she asked the class if anyone had wandered off and when they all responded ‘no’, the brunette decided to poke her head out of the barn door to see if she was hiding there. Much to Robin’s surprise, instead of a child waiting outside, the brunette only saw a blonde woman, around her age, looking completely lost.

 

“Can I help you?” Robin asked sweetly, as she studied the woman in front of her. She hadn’t seen her around town before, she knew that she’d most likely remember her if she had. She was beautiful. That’s the only way Robin could summarize it, her eyes, her hair, her smile. All beautiful. Robin was blown away, and thanked the gods for the extremely cold weather that hid the faint blush on her cheeks.

 

“Oh, hello.” The woman waved gently, while a rush of relief washing over her as she gingerly walked towards Robin. It was her soft voice that had sparked Alice’s interest, to begin with, but now that she had a chance to take in the brunette, she could feel something start to creep up inside her. She was an attractive girl, and Alice wished that she could just turn on her Jones charm, like her Papa. But like always, the burning nerves got the better of her and she decided to stick to the task at hand. “I’m looking for the pumpkin class…am I in the right place?”

 

“Umm, yes.”  Robin looked confusingly at the blonde, not expecting parents to come by for at least another hour and a half. “The class doesn’t end for another few hours, but if you need to get someone out early that’s fine.” She smiled shyly.

 

“Oh, no. I’m looking to join the class.” Alice laughed nervously while picking at her nails, hoping that she hadn’t gotten the wrong time or class. “My Papa said that he called someone named Robin or was it, Ryan?”

 

“You’re Alice?”

 

Alice smiled as she watched Robin’s face light up for a short moment, before turning back to a look of confusion. “The one and only…by the look on your face, I’ll wager that my Papa was wrong in thinking that this wasn’t a class just for children?”

 

“He wasn’t. The class is open to all ages, I just usually don’t get anyone over the age of ten most years.” The brunette laughed nervously, her heart racing as she thought about how closely they would be working together, especially if this really was her first time.

 

“And now I feel like such a loser.” Alice kicked the ground, scuffing her worn out boots some more. She couldn’t bring herself to meet the other girl’s gaze, too embarrassed that she’d turned up for a kids class.

 

“You’re not a loser. I mean, we’re about the same age and I attend this class every day.” Robin tried and failed to raise Alice’s spirits, but what Robin didn’t know was that this had been a big step for her in overcoming her social anxiety. Alice wanted nothing more than to make new friends, but every time she tried she always chickened out, but not today. She had made a promise to herself, that she would try and make at least one friend. One that was preferably closer to her own age.

 

“Being the all-knowing teacher is a whole lot different than being the twenty-five-year-old student in a class for tens and under.” The blonde muttered before crewing on the inside of her cheek, opening the almost closed cuts that remained from last time she tried to chat with anyone. “I should just forget about it, sorry for wasting your time.” Alice tried to walk away, but she was quickly stopped by Robin’s soft hand wrapped around her own.

 

“Don’t go Alice…I’ve never turned anyone away from my class and I’m not about to start now. Besides, I was looking forward to having a partner today.” The brunette side-smiled, her own charm being turned up a notch to try and calm the shaking blonde.

 

“Partner? I like the sound of that.” Alice finally relaxed, but still held Robin’s hand as they walked back towards the barn. Robin’s hands were warm, gentle, caring. Alice felt at home by Robin’s side and wished that she had the guts to ask the brunette out. “I didn’t catch your name by the way.”

 

“I’m Robin…or Ryan.” Robin shot a playful wink her way, thankful that she had calmed down enough to agree to take the class. There was something about the blonde that drew Robin in, and the brunette was determined to get to know more about the new girl in town. “Depends on my mood I guess.” She joked, causing a small laugh to escape from Alice’s pink lips. Her laugh was light, and sweet sounding to Robin’s ears.

 

“And what kind of mood are you in today?” She playfully bumped shoulders with the brunette as they neared the barn, the rumbling sound of children chatting filtered out as they stopped at the door.

 

“Definitely a good one,” Robin answered with a huge grin, hoping and praying that her next question wasn’t going to scare the nervous blonde away. “Weird question, how do you feel about maybe getting a hot chocolate after class?” The bright smile on Alice’s face could have warmed the coldest of days. Not only did she make a friend, but that friendship would soon develop into something so much more.

 

Robin Mills has always liked Pumpkin Season. But now that she had her partner by her side, she absolutely loved the local holiday even more.


	23. Snow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Alice feels snow first time in her life.

The soft pellets of snow slowly drifted down from the pure white clouds late one night. The snowflakes coated the dirt road, creating a base for the storm that was on its way. Within a few hours, the vibrant green forest was transformed into a magnificent winter wonderland. The little creatures tucked themselves away safely with enough food to last until spring and the untouched snow lay waiting for children to jump and play in excitedly. Tucked away deep in the woods lay a small cabin, just big enough for the couple that lived within. Cuddled closely together for heat, lay a passed out Robin Mills and over giddy Alice Jones. Alice had been lying awake for the past hour, doing everything in her power to wake the sleeping brunette gently. And after numerous failed attempts, the blonde gave up on trying to be nice and decided to forcefully jumped on top of her lover, an action she knew she’d pay for later.

 

“Nobin!” She screamed causing the brunette to jolt up as she best as she could with Alice planted in her lap.  

 

“Is everything okay?! What the hell Al?” Robin cursed under her breath as she fell back onto the pillow and pulled Alice into her arms.  

 

“It’s snowing!” The blonde squirmed out of her grasp and jumped over to the window and pulled open the curtain to reveal the winter paradise waiting for them.

 

“Alice, love...it’s not even light out yet!” The archer groaned and buried her head deep into the extra soft pillows she had her Mother create for them.

 

“But Robin! It’s snowing!” Alice continued to jump up and down as she watched the snow fall at a rapid pace. Sure she’d seen the snow fall many times, she used to spend hours watching the snowflakes dance to the ground from the window of her godforsaken tower. Her Papa used to speak about the hours he spent with his brother in the snow when they were children, he’d talk about the creatures they’d make out of snow and how they used to climb to the top of the tallest hill and slide down on planks of wood.  But now that she was free she could dance with them and make her own memories of the snow that surpassed the horrid ones from her years trapped in that awful place.

 

“And the snow will there in the morning love…”

 

“Please Robin...just for a little bit!” The over-enthusiastic blonde hopped onto the bed and began to run her fingers softly through Robin’s free-flowing hair. “Imagine all the fun we could be having? All that snow, just for us!” She whispered as she placed sweet kisses on her loves neck, hoping that the archer would finally give in and get out of bed.

 

“You’re not gonna go back to sleep are you?” The brunette hummed in contentment, enjoying the sweet kisses from her true love.  

 

“Nope!”

 

“Fine...but I expect some extra cuddles later!” Robin begrudgingly dragged herself out of the warmth and comfort of the small bed, and quickly pulled Alice into her arms. “And maybe a little more than cuddling…” She purred as their lips brushed together passionately.

 

“Anything for you!” Alice winked as she broke the kiss and skipped out of the room to get their cloaks and gloves. She couldn’t believe that this day had finally come, and what made it even better was knowing that she’d have her love by her side…even if she was quite cranky in the morning.

 

***

 

“It’s amazing!” Alice cheered as she threw her head back and caught the snowflakes on her tongue. The snow was everything Alice dreamed it would be, and more. The fluffy flakes melted in her hands as she tried and failed to throw them across the garden at an extremely grumpy Robin, whose technique for throwing snow was far more effective than Alice thought it could be.

 

“It’s freezing…” Robin muttered under her breath, an act that didn’t go unnoticed by Alice who quickly sent a small pout in the archer’s direction. “Sorry, but I’m more of a summer girl…we had winters like this all the time in Storybrooke and I guess after a while it gets kinda boring.” She shrugged apologetically and kicked away the snow from the front step so she could have a place to sit.

 

“Tell me about them…your winters in Storybrooke.” Alice smiled sweetly and joined the shivering archer on the step, in dire need of some extra heat herself.

 

“The land around the farmhouse was always the best place for snowball fights. I remember this one year, all the kids in the town showed up just before dawn and we all battled it out for hours…” Robin excitedly recalled her first memory of the snow.

 

“Playing in the snow before sunrise?” Alice gasped in mock horror as she playfully bumped shoulders with the smirking brunette.

 

“That was different, that was one of the first snow falls I remember! God, I was so excited I could hardly…wait, this is your first time in the snow? That’s why you’ve been overly hyper today.” The archer smiled apologetically, feeling truly horrible for how childish and stubborn she had been acting all morning.

 

“I’ve seen snow before, but couldn’t exactly escape my tower to play in it…and after I was freed I moved around so much that I missed the winter season altogether.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been such a grumpy-guts all morning!” The brunette buried her head into Alice’s neck, hugging her tightly as she muttered apology after apology.

 

“You’re a grumpy-guts every morning babe…it’s part of who you are. And I love who you are!” Alice giggled as she placed a small kiss into Robin’s messy hair. “And to answer your previous question… I was embarrassed. You’ve done so much, and I hadn’t even played in the snow until now.” She muttered, her cheeks flushed and eyes planted firmly on the ground.

 

“Okay, I may have played in the snow before…but look at all the places you’ve traveled, and all the adventures you’ve been on!” Robin spoke encouragingly, trying to lighten the mood ever so slightly. “You’ve done so much more than I can ever dream of.”

 

“And there’s still so much out there…so much for us both to discover.” The blonde’s eyes sparkled as she gazed at her lover and inched closer to her lips slightly.

 

“Together,” Robin whispered and closed the gap between them, savoring the sweet taste that she knew she’d never tire of tasting. “Starting with this.” She smiled brightly and scooped a large handful of snow into her gloved hands. Carefully she molded the cold ball, before handing it to the curious blonde beside her. “It’s about time you learned how to make your first snowball.”

 

Alice was super eager to get her first snow day truly underway and quickly began scooping up the snow just like Robin had done. At first, the snow would crumple in her hands, falling back to its home. But after a few attempts, and words of encouragement from Robin, she finally achieved her first snowball. “Like this?”

 

“Perfect.” Robin smiled proudly as Alice threw her snowball into the garden, watching closely as it splattered back into the snow with ease. “Next lesson. Snow angles!” She winked before pulling the blonde to her feet, both of them ready for the fun-filled day that awaited them.


End file.
